Vivendo um sonho:
by BibiAlbano
Summary: Em um passei ao museu, Bella acaba acordando um vampiro malicioso. Com isso ela passa a ficar ligada a ele obedecendo suas ordens e servindo a Edward como ele quiser. COM LEMONS!
1. Bella acorda um vampiro

**Essa é uma fic que há algum tempo tenho escrita, mas nunca tive coragem de postar...Espero que gostem ***-*

**Sinopse: Bella é uma estudante do ensino médio que sem querer acorda um vampiro. Com isso ela passa a ser uma espécie de 'escrava' dele; doando seu sangue e seu corpo quando ele precisar. Só que uma paixão florescerá dessa relação. COM LEMONS! **

**ps.: Os personagens perecem a Sthefany Meyer.**

**Na história existiram humanos e vampiros e terão as visões de EDWARD, BELLA e de narradora. [A visão da narradora será em itálico]**

**Divirtam-se!**

_Bella é uma simples estudante do ensino médio da Forks' High School, ela mora com o pai, Charlie. É uma menina tímida de estudiosa._

**BPOV**

- Anime-se Bella – disse minha amiga, Ângela – Tire essa cara de cansada, hoje é o passeio da turma.

A sim, o tão esperado passeio ao museu de Forks, como poderia esquecer. Adoraria ver obras e outros cacarecos antigos.

- Como posso tirar "essa cara de cansada" se passei a noite estudando? – tropecei em algo no caminho para a sala e Ângela começou a rir.

- Tinha que tropeçar em algo. Senão, não seria você Bella.

- Valeu Ângela.

E do início do corredor deu para ouvir a voz do professor de história, Wesley. Só ele mesmo pra montar um passeio a um museu em véspera de prova, de matemática, aliás, a matéria que me perseguia em meus pesadelos.

- Vamos...vamos, como são lentos para entrar na sala.- gritou Wesley – Tenho que dar algumas instruções.

Eu e Ângela entramos e sentamos perto de Alice e Jasper, que são namorados por sinal, e muito fofos juntos. Ângela sentou atrás de Ben, o garoto que ela paquerava.

- Poxa, Bella que cara...- começou Alice.

- Já sei, já sei...de sono. – revirei os olhos – Acontece que estava estudando matemática. Se vocês não sabem vamos passar o dia nesse museu idiota.

- Nossa, Bellinha, você quando não dormi fica bem estressada! – falou Jasper e com isso começou a rir.

Acertei um tapa no seu braço e Alice me olhou carrancuda. Tinha que ficar com raiva? Foi só um tapinha!

Com isso, prestei atenção nas instruções do professor. As de sempre...não se afaste do grupo...o almoço será no restaurante do próprio museu...e blábláblá.

Acho que parei de ouvir as instruções quando meus olhos fecharam pesadamente. Senti um cutucão de leve no meu ombro.

- Acorda Bella!- era Ângela aflita – Wesley está olhando para cá.

- Tem problema não. - voltei a fechar os olhos.

Não me entendam mal, sou uma aluna dedicada e minhas notas são ótimas, mas quando estou com sono (ah, como vocês deve ser assim) não sou eu mesmo.

- ISABELLA SWAN!

- Oi professor! – forcei meus olhos a abrirem.

- Swan, porque está com a cabeça abaixada?

- Estava refletido sobre suas instruções, professor – dei um sorriso amarelo – que, aliás, são muito boas!

Uma risada nervosa saiu pelos meus lábios. Wesley me encarou por um tempo e depois falou para a turma:

- Podem ir para o ônibus. Está estacionado na frente da escola.

Entramos no ônibus e assim que me sentei, encostei a cabeça no banco e fechei os olhos. Um cochilo até o museu seria maravilhoso!

- Ei, se você pensa que... – começou Ângela – Oi, Ben...vai sentar com quem?

- Ah, estava esperando que você aceitasse ir comigo. – falou Ben, sem jeito.

- Não precisa perguntar duas vezes. – e virando para mim disse: - Bella, Bella...desculpa, mas eu vou com o Ben, viu?

- Ben, você é maravilhoso. Pode levar Ângela daqui agora. – falei sem abrir os olhos – Pode ir, Âng, não ligo.

- E essa é uma estátua muito famosa do artista... – a guia falava isso e eu só escutava: blábláblá.

Não que eu seja uma má aluna, mas a prova de matemática amanhã e a falta de sono acabaram comigo.

Passei os olhos pelos quadros e estátuas do museu, isso só pode ser arte abstrata, fato. Enquanto isso Jasper estava todo empolgado e Alice figia que gostava, só para não desapontar o namorado, tenho que certeza que ela preferiria está em uma loja de roupas (quem não preferiria?). Ângela e Bem não paravam de fazer pergunta para os guias.

Eu ia passando pelas salas tentando achar algo legal para perder meu tempo olhando. Até que no fundo de uma sala escura, pela falta de janelas, encontrei uma porta no chão (parecido com as portas de porão que aparecem nos filmes americanos). Nela tinha uma placa que dizia: _Acesso restrito_. Mas o cadeado estava destrancado. Isso para mim é um convite para entrar e ver o tinha de tão especial, embaixo de um museu pequeno, em uma cidade minúscula onde 365 dias por ano chove.

Eu tirei o cadeado e puxei as duas partes de madeira; o ambiente lá em baixo era muito escuro, então usei meu celular, apesar de não ser um refletor, dava par ver que era um espaço pequeno e as paredes eram revertidas por um vidro muito fino. A sala era tão escura que, mesmo aproximando o celular do vidro e forçando os olhos, não dava para ver o que tinha do outro lado.

"Que droga! Tinha que ser assim, só para me deixar mais curiosa." Pensei enquanto passava o dedo pelo vidro até que, uma fenda profunda cortou meu dedo e o sangue passou a escorrer para o outro lado.

"Que estranho. É como se algo atraísse meu sangue. Afinal, o que tem do outro lado?". Encostei todo o meu dedo na fenda e quando puxei de volta não tinha sangue nenhum, na verdade parecia que eu não tinha me cortado.

Eu ainda estava olhando fixamente para meu dedo quando dois braços quebraram o vidro e logo em seguida um corpo apareceu por entre os cacos de vidro. Com certeza isso é ilusão, pensei, mas eu não estava mais com sono. Assustada, corri para o canto oposto da sala, mas não tinham muitas opções de esconderijo, as duas mão que a pouco tinham rompido o vidro me agarraram fortemente pela cintura. Eu me debatia e um desespero tomou conta de mim.

- Ah, me solta! – gritei, o corpo que me segurava era firme como pedra e frio como gelo- Aaaaaah, o que é isso? Me solta!

Ignorando o meu pedido, os braços ao meu redor me apertavam cada vez mais.

**EPOV**

O nada, que me encontrava a tempo suficiente quanto posso lembrar, foi substituído por um irresistível cheiro de sangue. O cheiro foi se aproximando e eu lutei para me mexer, mas os malditos que me capturaram (e a meus companheiros também) souberam fazer o serviço, os Volturis devem ter contado o segredo. Não consigo nem pensar direito [ a dose da flor de lotus deve ter sido altíssima], mas esse cheiro de sangue é inconfundível.

Avancei, com um esforço inimaginável, algo se estilhaçou e em poucos segundos abracei alguém que gritava. A tontura ainda me dominava, o ambiente estava escuro, a experiência de acordar depois de um sono profundo era horrível, e muitos vampiros já haviam descrito, mas isso é quase insuportável. Mexia-me com lentidão, apesar de que para humanos eu ainda seria imperceptível, minha força ainda estava fraca, com a insistência do meu aperto a pessoa em meu braço já devia ter desmaiado.

**BPOV**

A sala foi inundada por uma luz vermelha e de repente uma sirene altíssima soou pelo espaço. "Provavelmente a quebra do vidro disparou algum sistema de segurança." pensei.

Mas poucos segundos depois, quase como se eu tivesse me tele transportado, eu estava no jardim dos fundos do museu. O meu agressor me segurava pela cintura e pude enfim vê-lo. Ele era enorme, julgo que media 1,85 ou mais do que isso, tinha cabelos lisos e acobreados e seu corpo era esguio e musculoso, esboçava um sorriso torto com caninos grandes e pontudos, sua pele era muito pálida e fria. Era o homem mais lindo que eu já vi, e por isso me afastei, não queria que percebesse que eu o achava bonito. Mas aparentemente ele era convencido do fato, pois me encarava estudando o meu rosto detalhadamente.

- Quem é você? – perguntei gaguejando – Como chegamos aqui fora tão rápido?

Ele pareceu confuso com minha pergunta, olhou de mim para o céu e parou por alguns segundos. Voltou a me encarar e com uma voz rouca, mas sedutora, falou:

- Não posso acreditar que não sabe quem sou. Foi você quem me acordou e mesmo assim não sabe quem sou! – seu tom de voz era de deboche, se aproximou de mim, seu rosto a centímetros do meu – Poderia tê-la matado dá forma que te apertei...

- É disso eu tenho absoluta certeza... - falei com raiva, mas sua mão tapou minha boca com violência.

- Não me interrompa – falou com pura raiva – não permiti que me interrompesse. Só não a mato agora, pela ousadia, porque preciso do seu sangue e do seu corpo.

Ele desceu o dedo da minha boca até o meu pescoço causando um arrepio pelo meu corpo, me olhou com um sorriso malicioso e repetiu o movimento. Quando um novo arrepio brotou na minha espinha, ele avançou com uma rapidez incalculável e mordeu meu pescoço, sugando o meu sangue.

A sensação era maravilhosa, o prazer era indescritível. A sua boca no meu pescoço e suas mãos na minha cintura davam um toque sensual a uma atitude tão sanguinária. Não queria que ele parasse, pode parecer masoquista, mas não existia dor, só existia o prazer.

**EPOV**

O sangue jorrava na minha boca, era delicioso, e com certeza tinha que ser, foi ele que me 'acordou' depois de tantos anos 'dormindo'.

Quando me senti saciado [o que não demorou muito, nós vampiros não precisávamos de muito sangue], tive que segurar minha vítima para que não caísse. Tinha perdido uma boa quantidade de sangue, na o suficiente para morrer, mas para ficar tonta ou até desmaiar. Deitei- a na grama, ela estava desacordada, olhei para a porta dos fundos do museu, meu único medo era que me encontrassem. Ela tinha uma expressão engraça, não era feia, era até bonita para uma simples humana. Tinha os cabelos em um castanho claro e o rosto era delicado com traços bonitos.

A sensação de ter o sangue sugado, para ela deve ter sido a melhor. Infelizmente, como ela me 'acordou', na hora do contato físico eu sentia tudo que ela sentia. E de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ela gostou.

Com um gemido ela abriu os olhos, me aproximei do seu rosto.

**BPOV**

Quando abri os olhos, dois lindos e verdes olhos me acaravam com curiosidade. Não teve jeito perdi o fôlego.

- Quem é você? – sussurrei ainda sem forças.

- Como quem sou eu? – ele deu uma risada e seu hálito doce invadiu minhas narinas – Pensei que estava brincando quando me perguntou há pouco. – ele franziu a sobrancelha.

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça. Um tempo em silêncio, ele respondeu:

- Sou Edward, o vampiro.

~~/~~

**É isso, muuuuuuuuuita coisa ainda vai acontecer nessa fic. Nela o Edward não terá habilidade de ler mentes. **

**Espero que gostem!**

**Mais uma coisa, por favor REVIEWS, vocês não sabem o quanto é bom receber um review de vocês, saber que estão lendo e ão, não deixem de comentar. **

**Beijinhos ;x**


	2. Algumas revelações

**Desculpe pela demora... Capítulo novinho.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Repetindo: Essa história terá a visão do Edward (EPOV); da Bella (BPOV) e do narrado em itálico.**

~~/~~

_O jardim que fica atrás do museu é grande e cheio de altos e baixos. Edward e Bella estavam longe o suficiente para verem a porta dos fundos, mas não serem vistos. Bella estava sentada olhando suas mãos, que tocavam a grama; Edward estava agachado, seus olhos cravados na porta do museu._

**BPOV**

Levantei os olhos e a primeira coisa que vi foi Edward virar o rosto em minha direção, me encarando. Desde que havia me dito que é vampiro, ele parece esperar uma reação histérica ou assustada da minha parte. Mas a verdade é que eu nem conseguia acreditar, quer dizer, todos dizem que vampiros não existem e eu acreditava nisso.

- V-você está... – a minha voz falhava, meu primeiro instinto foi me arrastar para trás – Você...

Ele percebeu meu distanciamento, mas nada fez para impedir. Olhou para a porta, depois voltou a me observar, me estudando de cima a baixo. Calmamente falou:

- Pare de se afastar. – com seus movimentos imperceptíveis, ele apareceu do meu lado e segurou meu braço, me forçando a levantar – Por favor, tire essa cara de assombro, se eu quisesse te fazer mal já teria feito.

Ainda me segurando pelo braço ele me sacudiu para frente e pra trás.

- Entendeu? – ele levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente – Até porque conviverei muito do meu tempo com você. Não quero ter que...

Nesse momento, abruptamente, homens vestidos com roupas pretas saíram do museu, todos com armas nas mãos.

- Droga! – ele me puxou para seu peito, com uma mão n minha nuca e a outra na minha cintura – Feche os olhos! – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Vai ser melhor para você.

Seu abraço frio me fez tremer, senti uma leve brisa nos meus cabelos e quando abri os olhos estávamos em algum das muitas florestas que rodeiam Forks. Me afastei dele logo que a tontura da 'viagem' passou.

- Você tem algum problema em me contar o que vai fazer? – falei baixinho olhando para o chão – Me mata de susto.

- Se você não morrer antes de medo de mim. – deu uma risada irônica e quando o olhei tinha um sorriso torto desenhado nos lábios.

Não dava para ter medo dele, não com aquele sorriso. Mas quando me lembrava que ele havia provado do meu sangue, por mais que a experiência tenha sido a mais prazerosa, me dava um repuxão na espinha.

Parece-me que ele ia dizer algo, quando meu celular tocou. Ele fitou curioso o objeto que eu tinha nas mãos, mas nada disse.

- Oi, Ângela!

- Cadê você, Bella? Wesley vai fazer a chamada para o almoço e nada de você aparecer. – o barulho de vozes quase não me deixava ouvir o que Ângela dizia.

- Eu estou... – olhei ao redor, Edward encarava meu celular atento – estou chegando, onde você está?

- Pois venha logo, eu, Alice e Jasper vamos te esperar na frente os banheiros.

- Ótimo. Beijos! – desliguei o celular. O problema era chegar a tempo. Mas eu tinha o Edward, só precisava ter coragem de pedir. E eu não tinha.

- Quem é Wesley, Bella? – ele perguntou curioso.

Foi estranho ouvi-lo falar meu nome, com certeza ouviu quando Ângela falou.

- É m-meu professor de história – passei a mão nos cabelos, nervosa. – Ele está dando aula sobre o museu.

- E você está gazeando aula, suponho. – falou se sentando em uma pedra e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Na verdade preciso ir para lá agora. – olhei ao redor – Mas para que lado fica o museu?

Ele se levantou e estendeu sua mão para mim.

- Vamos, eu te levo – encarei sua mão com medo de pegar – Não vou te machucar. Vou retribuir o favor por ter-me 'acordado'.

Por fim acabei cedendo, subi em suas costas como ele me pediu, e com uma leve brisa nos cabelos, chegamos rapidamente ao museu.

- Bella seu nome? – ele perguntou.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Bella, não conte a ninguém que me conhece. – seu rosto ficou sério – Isso é uma ordem!

Dentro de mim surgiu uma necessidade de obedecê-la. "Que estranho" pensei " Mas hoje tudo estava muito estranho mesmo". Dei de ombros e fui procurar Ângela e os outros.

**EPOV**

A verdade é que eu não sabia o que fazer, nem para onde ir. Precisava encontrar alguns humanos para 'acordar' meus amigos. Mas tinha medo de voltar ao museu, a segurança naquela sala pequena e escura que fiquei por muito tempo deve esta maior, e eu não quero ser capturado. Podia usar a Bella para 'acordar' os outros, mas não tenho certeza que ela agüentaria 'doar' seu sangue para cinco vampiros diferentes quando eles tivessem sede. Eu tinha outros planos para ela, e além do mais, Bella era só minha. Inconscientemente ela me escolheu e eu não vou ignorar isso.

"Uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça: como ela, que não sabia quem eu era e muito menos que era um vampiro, teve coragem de se entregar para mim desse jeito?". Das duas uma, ou Bella era muito corajosa ou era apenas uma curiosa que tinha ido longe demais. Eu rezava para que fosse a primeira, ela ia precisar de muita coragem, Bella não tinha idéia de quanto.

Minha primeira idéia foi me esconder o mais próximo possível do museu e esperar para segui-la, preciso saber onde ela mora. E foi exatamente isso que fiz.

**BPOV**

Durante o almoço fiquei passando a mão no meu pescoço, onde o Edward tinha me mordido, eu sentia dois furinhos.

- Que agonia Bella, pare de mexer no pescoço. – Ângle atambém mexia no dela, como se fosse um espelho meu – Já está até vermelho!

Alice que estava do meu lado puxou meu ombro para ver melhor meu pescoço.

- É, está bem vermelho. E tem dois furinhos, você se machucou?

- Que pergunta Alice. Bella tropeça até nos próprios pés – Jasper deu uma gargalhada – É desastrada mesmo!

Dei um chute na perna dele por baixo da mesa e ele respondeu com uma careta.

Wesley falou que teríamos que fazer um relatório sobre a aula no museu, então passei o resto da tarde prestando atenção em tudo que a guia dizia.

Quando voltamos para a escola, já estava escurecendo. Me despedi dos meus amigos e fui para a minha picape vermelha e barulhenta.

Durante todo o percurso até minha casa senti que estava sendo seguida, no entanto não tinha carro ou pessoas nas ruas. Estacionei minha picape e vi que o carro de policia ainda não estava lá, isso significava que Charlie ainda não tinha chegado.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar um banho e depois desci para preparar o janta. As habilidades do Charlie para isso eram as mais limitadas possíveis. Decidi que hoje seria carne assada com batatas, não estava com paciência para fazer alguma coisa mais elaborada. O cheira da carne já estava no ar quando eu ouvi a porta da sala abrir, era Charlie.

- Oh, Bella! Que cheiro bom. Come passei esse tanto tempo sem você aqui?- "Ainda bem que existia comida congela" pensei comigo, porque se Charlie dependesse da comida que fizesse, não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria.

- Já está tudo pronto.

Charlie não era de muita conversa, e nesse momento eu agradecia a isso, minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, junto a um homem de olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados. Queria saber onde está agora e o que está fazendo agora.

Depois do jantar, arrumei a cozinha e Charlie foi assistir futebol na TV.

Pensei em ficar um tempo com ele, mas tinha tarefa da escola para fazer e queria das uma revisada em matemática, a prova ia ser amanhã. Então fui direto para o meu quarto. Da minha escrivaninha da para ver uma arvore que ficava bem perto da janela. E durante todo o tempo que fiquei tentando estudar a sensação de que alguém me observava voltou e a arvore não parava de se mexer, por mais que não estivesse ventando. Por fim resolvi me deitar já que não conseguia estudar. E quando o sono chegou, meus sonhos eram foram sobre um certo vampiro.

**EPOV**

Do lugar onde eu estava, uma arvore próxima a janela do quarto de Bella, dava para vê-la estudando. Ela se concentrou em nenhum momento e eu me perguntava a razão. Vencida pelo cansaço ela foi dormir. Era a figura mais delicada que já tinha visto (olhe que já vivi muitos anos), seu rosto com os olhos fechados eram quase tão bonitos quanto com eles aberto, sua boca esboçava um sorriso que com certeza nunca daria em minha presença, já que tinha medo de mim.

"O que será que está sonhando?" me perguntava. Pena que eu não dormia, pois se eu o fizesse gostaria de poder sonhar com ela. Não assustada como hoje, mas sorrindo como está agora.

Precisava fazer algo para que ela não sentisse mais medo de mim. Mas o que? Sou um vampiro e seguirei sendo um vampiro, isso não dá para mudar, por mais que eu não aceitasse essa condição, ela teria que aceitar isso.

Ela é mais vital para mim do que ela possa imaginar. O sangue dela para mim é indispensável e diferente de qualquer outro, pois foi ele que me 'acordou', é esse um dos motivos dos vampiros terem medo de serem 'adormecido'[quando é transformado, um vampiro não tem restrição em beber sangue, mas quando 'acordado' o sangue dessa pessoa passa a ser único para esse vampiro]. Não é que ela vá morrer quando eu a morder, não preciso de todo o seu sangue para me sentir saciado, não se o sangue for o de Bella.

Por enquanto vou deixá-la descansar, ela precisa se acostumar com a idéia de que terá que conviver com um vampiro. Não precisarei do seu sangue por um tempo, mas com certeza voltarei a falar com ela.

Agora, preciso me concentrar em armar um plano para 'acordar' meus amigos. E depois nos vingar dos Volturis.

~~/~~

**Então, por hoje é só. Espero que tenham se divertido.**

**E para as que mandaram um review, um muito obrigado. Não deixem de dizer o que acharam desse capítulo é muito importante para mim. REVIEWS!**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Mariana: Muito bom saber que você gostou. Mari, esses vampiros são um pouco diferentes dos da Tia Sthefany Meyer, eu tentei explicar nesse capítulo na visão do Edward o porque que Bella não morreu. Espero que você tenha entendido. Não deixe de dizer o que você achou. Beijinhos!**

**Agome Chan: Estou tentando deixar a fic misteriosa e acho que esta dando certo. Muito obrigada pelo seu review, que bom que gostou. Beijinhos! Não deixe de comentar de novo.**

**Cris Turner: Com certeza terá mais... bom saber que gostou da idéia da fic. Continue lendo e não se esqueça de comentar. Beijinhos!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijos a todos que lêem...**


	3. Sentimentos que florescem

**Um novo capítulo para vocês lerem...**

**Divirtam-se!**

**ps.: A história terá a visão do Edward(EPOV); a visão da Bella(BPOV) e a de um narrador( em itálico).**

~~/~~

_Bella estava na aula, mas nada do que a professora explicava Bella conseguia prestar atenção. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada na mão, olhando para quando, mas seus pensamentos não estavam na aula de literatura. Ah, não! Estavam bem longe dali._

**BPOV**

Eu me perguntava se tudo aquilo que aconteceu no museu semana passada tinha sido um sonho. Depois que Edward me deixou de volta no museu, eu não o vi mais. Eu sei que menos de um dia não era suficiente para nascer algum tipo de sentimento, ainda mais quando tenho medo do que ele é, mas eu pensei que...quer dizer, pelo que ele falava, eu pensei que ele ia pegar no meu pé. E eu já estava achando legal, bom quem não acharia legal ter um cara mega gato correndo atrás de você? Eu com certeza gostaria, e o fato dele ser vampiro até o deixava mais sensual.

- Isabella Swan! – falou Carmen, a professora de literatura – Você está tão desatenta e é uma das minhas melhores alunas. Está com algum problema?

Eu gosto de literatura, principalmente porque amo ler. Eu e a professora Carmen somos muito amigas, todos os livros que leio eu discuto com ela o que acho. Mas mesmo assim, não podia dizer a ela o que realmente estava acontecendo, então menti.

- Não está acontecendo nada professora. Está tudo bem. – Carmen não percebeu a minha mentira, e se percebeu não demonstrou.

Na hora do intervalo Mike Newton pediu novamente para sair comigo, eu já vinha me esquivando dele há meses, mas ele não perceber. Como sempre dei uma desculpa qualquer e sai de fininho.

Alice e Ângela me arrastaram para unas compras depois da aula e quando cheguei em casa já era noite. Quando pisei no primeiro degrau, Charlie falou:

- Bells, tem pizza na cozinha se estiver com fome. Eu não agüentei esperar por você. – Charlie estava na sala assistindo futebol.

- Não precisa pai. E jantei com as meninas.

Depois que tomei um banho em demorado voltei para o meu quarto. Mas quando entrai o susto não poderia ser pior. Edward estava sentado n cadeira da minha escrivaninha. Paralisei com a visão que tive e o tempo de uma respiração foi o suficiente para que ele estivesse junto de mim, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Suas mão seguraram a minha nuca e seus olhos se fixaram nos meus. Com uma voz lenta ele disse:

- Senti sua falta, humana. – seu hálito era frio.

Ele aproximou mais seu rosto do meu, me puxando pela nuca, roçou seus lábios nos meus. Eu senti sua boca se aproxima da minha e me beijar, em pouco tempo nossas línguas travaram uma dança empolgante. Eu não pensava em nada, na verdade não queria pensar em nada, só sentia seu corpo colado ao meu.

**EPOV**

Nunca pensei que podia sentir tanta vontade de beijar uma humana, seu rosto assustado só me encorajava a fazer o que eu queria. Eu fui ao seu quarto com o único objeto de tomar seu sangue, mas nessas condições, com seu corpo tão colado ao meu, eu ignorava a dor na minha garganta (provocada pela sede) e a necessidade do seu sangue.

Quando suas mãos alisaram minhas costas de cima a baixo, o calafrio me trouxe a real. Separei-me dela e percebi que ela ofegava. Esfreguei a ponta do meu nariz da sua bochecha até seu pescoço (acho que foi demais para a minha Bella, pois ela tremeu e eu tive que segurá-la mais forte), procurei os dois furinhos já existentes, não queria deixar mais marcas nela. A sensação a seguir foi maravilhosa, como na primeira vez. Quando já estava saciado, tirei minhas presas, mas continuei com a cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Porque você faz isso comigo? – Bella falava com a voz trêmula.

- Não se preocupe. – sorri em seu pescoço – Você não vai virar vampira.

Me afastei dela, mas continuei a segurá-la pelos ombros. Com certeza ainda estava muito fraca pela quantidade de sangue que perdeu, não era muito, mas o suficiente para deixá-la tonta.

- Mas... – sua voz era baixinha – Mas você está me mordendo!

Eu já estava ficando irritado com essa conversa.

- As coisas não funcionam assim, Bella! – disfarcei uma calma que eu não sentia – Eu estou apenas sugando seu sangue e não injetando meu veneno em você.

Sentei-a na ponta da cama e me ajoelhei na sua frente. Durante essa semana pensei em um plano para 'acordar' meu amigo e eu ia precisar de uma pequena ajuda da minha Bella.

- Quero que você arranje comprimidos para dormir

Sua reação foi de surpresa e com um certo humor na voz ela disse:

-Está tentando dormir Edward?

Sua pergunta me vez rir como nunca antes. "Como ela podia pensar que simples comprimidos humanos poderiam me fazer dormir?".

- Não é para mim. – e antes que ela perguntasse por que eu continuei: - É para um plano que arquitetei. Vou usá-los nos guardas do museu e em alguns outros humanos.

- Você não pode fazer isso... Quer dizer, pode ser perigoso, todos esse vampiros nessa cidade minúscula caçando os humanos!

- Não vai ser perigoso. Somos vampiros 'acordados', só bebemos o sangue de quem nos acordou.

- Quer dizer que você...

- Sim, só me alimento do seu sangue.

- Oh, meu Deus! – Bella levou a mão à boca – Estou em uma encrenca.

- Pode se dizer que sim. – dei um sorriso torto e Bella perdeu o fôlego. Era muito engraçada a reação que ela tinha ao meu sorriso. – Passo amanhã para pegar os comprimidos.

Me levantei e quando me preparei para sair pela janela, Bella falou baixinho:

- Não vá Edward!

Esse pedido me tocou. Ela queria que eu ficasse?

- Você precisa dormir.

- Não vu conseguir dormir curiosa do jeito que estou.

Ela se sentou na cama, encostando a cabeça na parede e indicou um lugar ao seu lado para mim. Não tinha como negar seu pedido, afinal eu queria que ela parasse de ter medo de mim. Me sentei ao seu lado e tomei cuidado para que minha pele fria não tocasse a sua.

Ela pediu para que eu contasse minha história, mas não conseguiu ouvi-la, adormeceu ainda no começo. Seu rosto delicado, seu cílios tocando a bochecha, seu peito que subia e descia a cada respiração...Ah, não consegui ir embora. Fiquei velando pelo seu sono, ela se mexia muito e falava frases indecifráveis. Quando percebi o sol já nascia.

Dei uma última olhada na minha humana e pulei pela janela.

**BPOV**

Quando acordei, procurei Edward pelo quarto, mas ele já não estava mais lá. Tinham tantas coisas que eu queria perguntar a ele. Ontem a noite o sono me venceu e só consegui ouvir o início da sua história:

"Bella, acho desconfortável falar sobre isso." Ele começou, mas eu insisti para que continuasse "Bom, se você quer tanto saber. Eu nasci em Chicago em 1901. Eu estava no hospital morrendo de gripe espanhola quando..."

É só disso que me lembro da história do Edward, gostaria de ter ouvi mais. O despertador interrompeu minhas lembranças, tocando pela segunda vez. Pela hora eu já estava atrasada. Me arrumei correndo, engoli meu café-da-manhã e dirigi feito louca para a escola. Mas não teve jeito, o atraso foi de meia hora e a diretora, Sra. Stanley, me chamou a sua sala.

- Entre Bella, pode se sentar. – ela falou indicando uma cadeira na frente de sua mesa – Estava mesmo precisando falar com você.

- Diretora, eu... Eu sinto muito pelo atraso, quer dizer... Eu não...

- Bella, não tente se explicar. É claro que essas coisas acontecem, mas a sua conduta nessa última semana deixou muito a desejar. – ela tinha uma expressão séria no rosto.

Isso não é bom, nunca fui chamada a sala da direção para levar um carão.

- Você é uma das melhore alunas da sua série. – continuou – No entanto, os professores têm reclamado de sua falta de concentração nas aulas. Está acontecendo algo? Posso ajudá-la no que você precisar.

"A diretora, o problema é que ando pensando demais em um vampiro que conheci. E a propósito, eles existem e nem são tão assustadores." Eu não podia dizer isso, então menti.

- Nenhum problema. – mexi as mãos, nervosa – Posso ir para a sala?

- Pode, mas entre quando tocar para a segunda aula. - sua expressão era de desagrado com certeza percebeu que eu menti.

"Poxa, será que eu estou tão displicente assim? Já é a segunda vez que reclamam da minha falta de concentração. Oh, isso não é bom.". Me esforcei bastante para me concentrar no restante das aulas. Quer dizer, tirando a hora que Alice me passou um bilhetinho marcando uma festa do pijama na sua passa, no sábado.

Tirando o incidente do atraso, o resto do dia foi mal. Quando a aula terminou, decidi ficar na biblioteca e estudar, essa atmosfera de livros me ajudava a entender a matéria.

Antes de ir para casa, passei em um supermercado e comprei os comprimidos que o Edward havia pedido, aproveitei e comprei algumas coisinhas para o jantar. Depois do jantar, assisti um partida de Beisebol com Charlie, quando terminou fui direto para o quarto.

Eu torcia, meio que espera, para que o Edward estivesse lá quando eu entrasse. E não foi mais com susto que o vi sentado no mesmo lugar de ontem.

- Oi! – sua voz era melodiosa.

Me sentei na cama e ele se aproximou, sentando-se no chão.

- Isso já esta virando um hábito. – falei contente.

- Isso o quê?

- Ora, Edward, você vir ao meu quarto.

- Oh, se você não gostar, posso parar de vir. – ele me olhou fixamente, tentando adivinhar o que eu pensava.

- Eu gosto que venha aqui.

- Verdade? – seu rosto estava confuso – Não tem mais medo de mim?

- Na verdade você me assusta um pouco, mas medo de você eu já não tenho mais. – era o momento certe para fazer as perguntas que eu queria. – Me responda uma pergunta Edward.

Analisei seu rosto para saber se o agradava e ele respondeu com um sorriso encorajador.

- Onde fica quando não está aqui?

Ele riu.

**EPOV**

A pergunta dela me vez rir. Eu sempre estava com ela, seguindo-a para onde quer que ela fosse. Será que ela não tinha percebido?

- Na verdade tem uma base subterrânea na floresta há uns 3 km daqui. – sim, isso era verdade, eu mesmo tinha ajudado o Carlisle a construir. – É lá que fico as vezes.

- Uma base? – seus olhos castanhos cintilaram de curiosidade – Como é?

- Ah, Bella, é como uma casa, só que sem cozinha, não precisamos disso.

- Quê? – ela pensou – Tem sala, banheiro e quartos? Vai me lavar lá, para conhecer?

- Algum dia eu a levo. E sim, tem tudo que uma casa normal, só que não temos camas, não dormimos.

- Mas você mesmo disse que eu o acordei.

Retiro o que eu tinha dito, Bella sempre me fazia rir como nunca.

- Eu não estava dormindo, não do jeito que você faz todas as noites. É só como nos vampiros chamamos. Na verdade estava inconsciente, graças aos Volturis que de a mim e meu amigos uma dose da flor de lótus.

- Essa flor de lótus faz com que você 'durmam'?

- Sim. Depois os Volturis nos entregou aos pesquisadores do museu. – senti meus dentes trincarem de raiva – Mas não vai ficar assim, nos vamos dá o troco

- Acho que...- Bella parou assustada. Meus olhos deviam estar vermelhos de raiva. Tentei me acalmar.

- Comprou os comprimidos que pedi?

Bella fez que sim com a cabeça. Se levantou e com seu rebolar sensual foi até a escrivaninha e trouxa um saco plástico contendo 5 envelopes de comprimido.

- Obrigado Bella.

- De nada Edward. – eu gostava do jeito que ela falava meu nome, a maneira que dava ênfase na 'a' me dava arrepios.

Ela se aproximou de mim e seus olhos tinham um castanho intenso. Senti o cheiro da sua excitação, eu sabia o que o corpo da Bella queria, e com certeza eu não teria problema em dar, mas ela não estava preparada para fazer comigo. (não ainda.)

- Boa sorte com seu plano Edward. – ela falava com sua voz rouca e fazia questão de repetir meu nome.

- Obrigado, agora vá dormir.

- Porque me pedia uma coisa tão difícil de fazes, logo quando você está aqui?

- Não pode passar a noite inteira conversando comigo.

- Posso sim. – ela se sentou na cama e cruzou os braços, seu lábios esboçavam um bico com uma expressão teimosa.

- Amanhã ainda é sexta-feira e você tem aula. – botei para trás da sua orelha uma mexa que teimava em cobrir seus lindos olhos – Não vai querer chegar atrasada e levar outro carão da diretora.

Sua expressão foi de surpresa, ela colocou sua mão em cima da minha.

- Como sabe?

- Eu estava... Te procurando na hora... E vi quando chegou atrasada. – tentei disfarçar.

- Ah!

- Deite-se. – ela me obedeceu.

- Promete que vai ficar até eu dormir?

Não precisei ficar muito. Minha Bella adormeceu logo. Cobri-a com um lençol e alisei sua bochecha, Bella reagiu chamando o meu nome. Nesse momento eu me senti mais vivo, parecia que todas as células do meu corpo tinham vibrado com sua voz chamando o meu nome.

"É parece que realmente comecei um novo hábito." Pensei "Ver minha Bella dormir"

Não que eu tivesse outra coisa para fazer, devia estar me preparando para executar meu plano amanhã, mas estar com ela me fazia ter uma sensação que eu não conseguia explicar. Era algo bom e que me aquecia por dentro.

~~/~~

**Bom, por hoje é só...me inspirei nesse capítulo, se gostaram PLEASE mandem um review.**

**Bjus a todas que lêem!**

**Um abraço especial as que mandaram review: Cris Turner e Aliscirp.**

**Aliscirp: Amei seu review, bom saber que gostou... e espero pôr em minha fic tudo que você citou, com certeza ela ficaria ótima! Bjus e continue lendo e mandando reviwes.**

**ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.**


	4. Novos vampiros 'acordam'

**Capítulo novinho...**

**Divirtam-se! **

**Obs.: Os personagens pertencem a Tia Meyer, infelizmente ;DD**

**Repetindo: A história tem a visão do Edward(EPOV); da Bella(BPOV) e da narradora em itálico.**

**Reviews seria maravilhoso... Mas vamos deixar de papo e começar a histótia:**

~~/~~

_Enquanto Edward armava seus planos, os Volturis também faziam os deles [os funcionários do museu tinham avisado o desaparecimento de um dos corpos]. Existi entre eles uma rixa muito antiga, talvez o Edward conte a Bella, ou talvez não. _

**EPOV**

Eu queria ficar mais tempo vendo Bella dormir, mas eu tinha algo realmente importante a fazer. Peguei o saco com os comprimidos, pulei a janela do quarto e fui andando pela cidade, não estava com presa. A floresta onde ficava a base subterrânea não era muito longe da casa da Bella, e eu agradecia por isso. Quando entrei floresta adentro, pelo cheiro achei a pequena porta em forma circular, feita de ferro, que ficava no chão.

Era um espaço grande, tinha uma sala bem espaçosa, um corredor que conduzia a três quartos e no final do corredor tinha um banheiro bem amplo. Fui ao meu quarto, as paredes eram revestidas pelos meus CDs favoritos. [eu sei que se perguntam desde quando temos esse lugar, na verdade Carlisle deu a idéia de construirmos para emergências e ele estava certo.]

Coloquei uma jaqueta preta e puxei o capuz para cobrir minha cabeça. A primeira parte do plano era encontrar quatro humanos, seria fácil, não precisava procurar muito. Pulei a janela da primeira casa que encontrei. Lá tinham dois homens e duas garotas, pela cara eram universitários, perfeito, coloquei dois comprimidos na boca de cada um e conferi para ver se tinham engolido, não seria bom ter mais humanos sabendo da existência de vampiros.

Como eu transportaria quatro humanos até o museu? Eu até usaria a picape da Bella, mas ela fazia tanto barulho era mais fácil transportar de dois em dois até o museu, e foi o que fiz. Não demorou muito e os deixei no mesmo jardim que eu e Bella tínhamos estado há uns dias atrás. Eles dormiam tão tranqüilos, não tinham a mínima idéia da encrenca que estavam se envolvendo, mas eu tava até sendo bonzinho, ele não iriam estar acordados... no mínimo pensariam que tudo foi um sonho.

Entrei pela porta dos fundos do museu e fui em direção a pequena cozinha que ficava no final de um corredor estreito.

"- Tome esse café Philip, você vai precisar." – ouvi uma voz feminina falar. "- Afinal seu turno é o próximo e ficar a noite acordado vigiando o museu não é fácil."

Era a minha chance, olhei para dentro e tinha um homem sentado, sua roupa era de segurança, e uma mulher em pé que servia uma xícara de café. Não ia ser difícil colocar dois pequenos comprimidos dentro da xícara, eu já tinha calculado e levava 10 minutos para fazer efeito, o suficiente. Com a minha rapidez, nenhum dos dois percebeu quando depositei o que ia permitir o meu acesso a pequena sala onde fiquei adormecido tanto tempo.

Corri de volta ao jardim e cronometrei 10 minutos, quando o tempo foi concluído, com cuidado carreguei de um a um para a sala escura que Bella já tinha visitado uma vez. Na minha primeira ida o segurança, conhecido por Philip, já estava caído perto de uma porta.

Depositei os corpos no chão e com um pequeno canivete fiz um furinho no dedo de cada um. Era o bastante para 'acordar' os vampiros que ali estavam. Não demorou muito para que quatro vampiros rompessem o vidro que os isolava da sala e avançassem sobre os corpos adormecidos. Não ia demorar para que a sirene tocasse como na vez que eu rompi o vidro.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett não precisavam de muito sangue para saciar a sede. Esme com seu jeito sempre maternal se aproximou de mim e seu abraço foi muito reconfortante, se bem que eu preferiria se fosse uma certa garota de olhos castanhos.

- Edward meu querido! – sua voz era doce – Como conseguiu 'acordar'?

- Esme, a história é longa e eu preciso que vocês me ajudem...

Fui interrompido pelo barulho da sirene e por uma luz vermelha que inundou a sala.

- Ai meus Deus, que a gente ta sendo atacado. – era Emmett com suas observações inteligentes.

- O que precisa que façamos Edward? – disse Carlisle com uma mão no meu ombro.

- Preciso que cada um de você pegue um humano e me sigam...

Corri na frente seguido dos outros atrás de mim, tinham medo de sermos notados, apesar de saber que olhos humanos não nos perceberiam com a velocidade que corríamos. Fui desviando os homens armados que corriam em direção a sala escura e só parei quando cheguei a casa que peguei os quatro humanos.

Carlisle trazia duas pessoa, um em cada ombro, e Emmett também.

- Então filho, o que fazemos agora? – Carlisle perguntou calmante.

- Carlisle, por mais que você seja contra beber sangue humano – tentei ser o mais cauteloso possível. – suponho que saiba que terão que se alimentas do sangue desses humanos.

- Infelizmente sabemos das condições de vampiros acordado. – Carlisle falou com uma voz tristonha e Esme alisou seu ombro – Onde os deixamos?

Entrei cautelosamente e de um em um os depositem onde os tinha encontrado.

- Então... – Rosalie falou alisando seu longos cachos loiros – onde ficarem?Suponho que não poderemos alugar uma casa.

- Ora, e qual é o problema, amor? – Emmett deu seu sorriso bobo – Não poderemos ficar jogados na rua!

- Claro que não podemos ser vistos, o pessoal do museu com certeza nos reconheceriam e isso seria um desastre Emmett... e é por isso que Carlisle construiu a base subterrânea na floresta. – falei.

- Perfeitamente Edward. – e Carlisle completou surpreso: - Será que ainda está inteira?

- Sim está, passei essa última semana lá! Acho melhor irmos, pelo cheiro vocês reconheceram. Já está amanhecendo, podemos ser vistos.

Não demorou e chagamos a base.

- Não mudou nada!- Esme falou olhando todos os cantos da sala.

Rosalie e Emmett estavam sentados no sofá. Carlisle estava ao meu lado com um sorriso no rosto e a mão esquerda no meu ombro.

- Agora conte tudo Edward, como 'acordou' primeiro?

Esme sentou e Carlisle se aconchegou ao seu lado. E eu comecei a relatar minha história [não vou repeti-la uma vez que vocês a conhecem muito bem]. Contei sobre Bella e sobre a vingança que tínhamos que armar. Rosalie não gostou nada da idéia de uma humana saber sobre nossa natureza.

- Acho isso um absurdo... E se ela nos revelar?

- Não seja assim Rosalie, devemos muito a ela. E além do mais, ela parece ser muito amiga do Edward. – Esme piscou com um olhos para mim e sorriu – Não é Edward?

- Pior ainda Esme! – Rosalie se levantou e virando-se para Carlisle continuou gritando – Acha certo um envolvimento entre vampiros e humanos?

- Acho que Edward tem que fazer a escolha dele. – Carlisle interveio – Mas eu só não concordo com uma coisa.

Rosalie saiu da sala chutando tudo que tinha na sua frente. Na verdade nunca me dei bem com ela, desagrava a ela o fato deu tê-la rejeitado, logo quando Carlisle a transformou. Emmett além de ser meu melhor amigo era meu salvador, apareceu para agüenta os ataques da Rose, me poupando de ter que ouvi-la reclamar do quando preferia ser humana.

- Diga Carlisle, o que você não concorda?

- Ora Edward, nem tudo é vingança... acho difícil que os Volturis nos encontre agora. Podemos levar uma vida calma em alguma cidade perto daqui.

- Eu acho o mais certo, Edward. – Esme continuou – Pode ser perigoso. Os Volturis dessa vez pode não apenas nos adormecer. Eles nunca aceitaram o fato do Carlisle ter saído do grupo deles.

Carlisle vez que sim com a cabeça. Mas Emmett se levantou em protesto e falou.

- Ah não... temos que fazer alguma coisa, eu to doido para uma boa luta. E agora que me alimento de sangue humano, estou com toda força. – Ele puxou a manga da camisa e mostrou seu muque.

- Certe Emmett, deixa isso só pra Rose tá?- falei caindo na risa.

- A também não precisava falar assim, Ed... eu sou muito forte.

- Ah claro que sim... não agüenta uma luta comigo.

- Você quer ver?- ele avançou para cima de mim e Esme falou preocupada:

- Meninos, parem agora. Não quero briga entre os dois!

- Foi ele quem começou. – Emmett me culpou como uma criança de 6 anos de idade faz. – Além do mais eu nem ia bater de verdade. Ele não agüentaria.

- É isso que você acha? – perguntei caindo na risada.

Ah, eu adorava ter minha família de volta. A Bella é uma pessoa maravilhosa, seu cheiro é deliciosa, seu cabelo macio e o jeito que dorme; mas nunca iria substituir a minha família, o espírito maternal da Esme, as coisas idiotas que o Emmett falava, a sensatez do Carlisle e até as ignorâncias da Rosalie. Eu não fazia idéia de como eu sentia falta disso.

**BPOV**

Era cedo da manhã e eu estava arrumando a cozinha, enquanto pensava na quantidade de matéria acumulada. Charlie entrou na cozinha com seu equipamento de pesca.

- Bells, querida. Estou indo pescar.

- Pescar, pai?- franzi a sobrancelha – Mas é sábado e você podia dormir até tarde.

- Mas não tem dia melhor de pescar. Você vai ficar em casa o dia todo?

- Bom, eu vou para a casa da Alice, vai ter uma festa do pijama. – O papai adora a Alice [quem não adora?], ela é simplesmente encantadora, com os seu cabelos espetados na ponta e sua maneira agitada.

- Vai e volta de que horas? – ele não se importava, com tanto que eu estivesse com a Alice.

- Vou a tarde e volto amanhã de manhã!

- Então está bem. Já vou, e divirta-se hoje.

- Obrigada pai!

Depois de arrumar a cozinha, subi para o meu quarto e preparei a bolsa que ia levar, só precisava de pijamas. Além de mim, iam a Ângela e a Jessica. Eu não era muito amiga da Jess, mas não via problema eu tentar conhecê-la melhor, na verdade ela é amiga da Ângela. Entrei na minha picape e dirigi até a casa da Alice, era longe da cidade. Quando cheguei Alice e Ângela me esperavam na frente da casa.

- Olá meninas, como sabiam que eu ia chegar? – perguntei tirando a bolsa da banco de trás.

- Não precisa adivinhar o barulho do seu carro já diz tudo. – disse Jessica irônica saindo da casa – Olá, Bella.

- Oi Jess!

Entramos e fomos pra o quarto da Alice, que era muito fofo, as paredes eram cor-de-rosa e as prateleiras eram lotadas de bicho de pelúcia de varias cores. Já estava tudo pronto, " Ângela deve ter chegado mais cedo para ajudar a Alice"pensei quando vi sacos de dormir espalhados pelo chão e no canto uma mesinha com doces, pipoca, refrigerantes.

- O que acham de assistirmos um filme primeiro? – perguntou Alice ligando o DVD.

- Depende do filme. – falou Jessica pegando a vasilha de pipoca.

- Eu já escolhi, vai ser 'Orgulho e preconceito', o que acham? – Alice era uma romântica incurável, era de se esperar que escolhesse um romance. Mas eu até gostei da idéia.

- Então bota logo o DVD menina. Tem que dar tempo de jogarmos _verdade_ antes de dormir. – Jessica falou.

O filme é maravilhoso e eu não conseguia parar de pensar o quanto Elizabeth era sortudo por se casar com Darcy. Ah! Adoraria ser a Elizabeth se Edward fosse Darcy, pensei num suspiro. Alice percebeu e me olhou com olhos arregalado, com certeza iria fazer um interrogatório depois do filme. De repente comecei a desejar que o filme não acabasse mais, a Alice conseguia ser cruel quando queria.

Minhas suspeitas estavam confirmadas, Alice aproveitou o jogo _verdade _[consiste em você fazer perguntas e a pessoa que vai responder tem que falar só a verdade] para me bombardear com perguntas.

- Então Bella você está apaixonada? – ela tinha um sorriso cínico nos lábios, ah ela vai se arrepender.

**EPOV**

Procurei a Bella pelo quarto, mas ela não estava, nem sua picape. Eu estava sentado na sua janela olhando para o céu. "Onde está a Bella?" pensei e como instinto comecei a puxar o ar mais forte pelo nariz, procurando o cheiro da Bella. Nada. Nada. Desci e cheirei o lugar onde ficava o carro da Bella e quando levantei a cabeça, já tinha acho o percurso do carro dela. E ele levava a uma casa afastada da cidade!

"O que minha Bella fazia em um lugar desse?". Senti seu cheiro vir de uma das janelas, sua voz se confundia com a de outras vozes femininas. Pulei para o telhado próximo a janela, me ocultei na sobra de uma arvore fazia e olhei pela janela.

Eram quatro meninas, todas usavam pijamas, aparentemente iriam dormir nesse quarto a julgar pelos sacos de dormir espalhados pelo chão. Bella estava sentada de pernas cruzadas no chão, ao seu lado tinha uma menina que usava óculos, tinha o rosto com expressões calmas. Na sua frente tinha uma menina baixinha, muito branca com cabelos curtos e bem negros. A outro tinha um sorriso arrogante nos lábios, o cabelo era grande e muito liso.

Sorri torto, sempre quis saber o que as mulheres conversavam quando estavam sozinhas, não que eu fosse um bisbilhoteiro, mas qual homem não daria tudo para estar no meu lugar. Eu considero como uma aula de conhecimento profundo das mulheres.

- Você tem que responder a pergunta Bella. – ouvi a de cabelos curtos e negros disser – Você está apaixonada ou não?

Ah, essa pergunta eu queria ouvir, de repente um calor subiu pela minha espinha e eu ansiava pela resposta da Bella, como se minha vida(se eu tivesse) dependesse disso.

- Por que pergunta isso? –ela respondeu disfarçando o nervosismo.

- É muito obvio, querida. – disse a de sorriso arrogante – Até eu percebi. Você anda por ai suspirando, levando carão por não presta atenção na aula. Só pode ser amor!

- Oh! Que fofo, Belinha, porque não disse antes? – a de rosto calmo falou alisando seu braço.

- É porque só percebi a poucos dias, Ângela. – era deu um sorriso tristonho – Eu nem queria me apaixonar, quer dizer, é como um amor proibido.

- Nossa, Bella, quem é esse garoto? – perguntou a de cabelos negros.

- Alice, eu não quero dizer o nome. Os ventos podem levar aos seus ouvidos, e a última coisa que quero é que saiba dos meus sentimentos.

- Não seja besta Bella, quem sabe ele gosta de você. Só está esperando que você se mostre interessada também. – disse Alice.

- Ele é tão... ele é tão... ele é tão distante. – Bella falou sonhadora.

Como eu daria tudo para ser esse homem. O homem que vivia nos sonhos da Bella, e seu nome em seus lábios. Senti meu coração afundar no peito, Bella pensava em outro. Nesse momento soube o que significava o ciúmes, uma palavra tão usada pelos poetas, mas que eu ignorava até esse momento. Sim, eu sentia ciúmes da Bella!

~~/~~

**Então queridas leitoras, o que acharam desse capítulo? Será que descrevi bem a cena dos vampiros acordando?**

**Por favor, não deixem de mandar reviews dizendo o que acharam, é muito importante para mim.**

**Um beijo a todas quem lêem a fic e em especial as que deixaram um review: Aliscirp, aninhacullen, Cris Turner e Agome Chan.**

**ps.: Não sei se postarei o próximo capítulo antes do Natal, então para todas um Feliz Natal! E não se esqueçam de mandar um review, façam um escritora feliz ;DD**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	5. Bella raptada

**Olha leitora, me desculpem pela demora.**

**O capítulo é curtinho, mas prometo não demorar para postar o próximo.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Obs.: O história terá a visão do Edward(EPOV); da Bella(BPOV) e da narradora em itálico.**

**Enjoy it!**

~~/~~

_Ninguém esperava, mas como poderiam saber qual o plano dos Volturis? Os Volturis sabiam que capturar vampiros habilidosos como os Cullens era difícil, a não ser que eles quisessem ser pegos. E era nisso que os Volturis apostavam; os Cullens irem ao seu encontro._

**BPOV**

Passar o dia com as amigas pode até ser relaxante, mas passar o dia com Alice fazendo perguntas, insistentemente, com certeza não é relaxante; nem um pouco. Cheguei em casa exausta, fui direto tomar um banho quente e demorado. Charlie estava esperando para o jantar, ele não era de muita conversa.

- Então Bells... – ele perguntou – Como foi a 'festa do pijama'?

- Ah?- me engasguei com a carne, minha cabeça estava longe – Sim, foi ótima. Tirando a Alice me aperreando para ir ao shopping com ela.

- Hum!

- É, ela sabe como ser insistente!- "E como..." pensei.

Fazia semanas que eu não estudava, eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse: cabelos acobreados, olhos verdes e hálito frio. Ah, isso com certeza não ia dar certo, as provas seriam na semana que vem e meu horário de estudo para a revisão não estava nem pronto. Subi desesperada, eu realmente queria que o Edward não viesse hoje, mas apesar do meu desejo, fiquei um pouco decepcionada quando não o encontrei sentado como sempre. Sentei na cadeira onde ele costumava sentar.

- Edward...Como isso foi acontecer?- afundei o rosto nas mãos – Não devia ter entrado naquela sala...Não devia...

"Mas se eu não tivesse entrado, talvez... Talvez eu não estivesse sofrendo como agora, minha vida estaria a mesma de antes, comum... Não! Edward foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, e..."

Um barulho na janela interrompeu meus pensamentos, os pedaços de vidro voavam ao meu redor quando pude distinguir três figuras encapuzadas. Eles se enfileiraram um do lado do outro e o do meio deu um passo a frente puxando o capuz para trás, revelando um rosto pálido, olhos vermelhos e o sorriso duro.

- Meu Deus... – me encostei na parede, o corpo encolhido com uma bola.

Seus olhos vermelhos brilharam enquanto me analisavam de cima a baixo. E a primeira coisa que saiu de sua boca foi:

- Jane! – ele falou quase sem mexer os lábios.

A pessoa a sua esquerda deu um passo a frente tirou o capuz, era uma menina, pálida, loira e com um sorriso arrogante.

- Pode fazer a gentileza. – O homem ordenou.

- Como quiser!- seus olhos vermelhos se fixaram em mim.

Meu corpo deu um espasmo e como se uma corrente elétrica tivesse me atravessado, meus músculos se contraíram. A dor não tinha comparação, era como se todos os meus tendões tiverem se rompido.

- Nãããõ...para, para!

Minha garganta se fechou. E a ultima coisa que eu vi foi o teto do meu quarto, depois mergulhei na escuridão.

**EPOV**

Eu não conseguia parar de pensar, sempre que fechava os olhos era como se eu estivesse lá, olhando o rosto sonhador da Bella e ouvindo sua voz dizer que estava apaixonada. Apaixonada por outro! "Desde de quando eu me importo? Quando ela passou a dominar meus pensamentos? Quando? Eu nem percebi!" era a única coisa que eu pensava.

Eu estava sentado no galho de uma árvore, pelo tronco, ela devia ter uns 500 anos ou mais. A brisa batia no meu rosto e nas minhas pálpebras fechadas, ouvi alguém subir na árvore. Não precisava olhar para saber quem era, o cheiro me dizia que era Emmett.

- Meu irmão...- ele subia feito um urso – Que fossa você está.

Não era uma pergunta. Emmett estava afirmando, eu sabia que toda minha família pensava o mesmo. E com certeza Rosalie estava me chamando de todos os nomes possíveis por me importar tanto com uma humana. Senti Emmett sentar ao meu lado e tive medo que o galho se rompesse.

- Não estou nada. – abri os olhos e fixei na direção da casa da Bella.

- Está sim. – ele deu uma risada – Ainda bem que você está assim por uma garota.

- O que? – Emmett inventava coisas do nada que me deixavam confuso.

- Ora, Edward, você não pega ninguém. – ele abriu a boca completamente para rir, revelando seus caninos brancos – Estava começando a pensar que você era gay!

- Ora, seu... – deu um soco muito forte no seu braço, mas não me contive, terminei rindo. O Emmett tinha esse dom de me fazer rir quando eu estou pra baixo.

- Você gosta mesmo dela. – outra afirmação. Será que até o Emmett estava percebendo?

- Não sei... Talvez seja toda essa coisa de vampiro acordado. – olhei para o lado disfarçando a mentira estampada na minha cara. Era humilhante assumir que estou apaixonado por uma humana.

- Não minta pra mim, Edzinho, posso ser lerdo para algumas coisas – "E como..." pensei – Mas eu conheço você.

Ele aproximou seus olhos dos meus analisando meu rosto.

- Você está acabado mesmo. E essas olheiras. – ele apontou – Há quanto tempo não se alimenta?

- Há alguns dias.

- Que nada. – senti o peso da mão do Emmett no meu ombro – Eu quero que vá agora à casa dessa tal de Belle...

- Bella. – corrigi.

- Que seja... Quero que vá lá agora e se alimente. Você não pode ficar assim.

- Eu... Eu...

- Você nada. Vai ficar ai feito um bicho se escondendo? Encare a realidade!

Acho que pela primeira vez na minha vida, e na vida do Emmett, ele estava certo. E para não perder esse momento de glória para Emmett decidi seguir seu conselho.

Corri o mais rápido que pude, mas quando estava na frente de sua casa senti o cheiro da Bella se misturar com outros cheiros. Respirei fundo. Não eram humanos. Dei um passo a frente e pulei para a sua janela. Vampiros!

A janela do seu quarto estava quebrada, tinha cacos de vidro por todo lado. O cheiro era mais forte ali, mas nenhum sinal da minha Bella. Mas esse cheiro... Esse cheiro não é estranho. Me falta o nome agora. Vasculhei o quarto em busca de alguma prova. Nada. Fui até sua cama, guarda-roupa, mas na escrivaninha encontrei um papel, sua aparência era antiga, amarelada. Escrito nele, em uma caligrafia muito desenhada tinha: **Estamos com ela. Venha buscá-la, você sabe onde fica. Esperamos sua visita, Volturis. **Como eu não tinha percebido antes, claro que eram os Volturis. Aqueles...

Desesperado, puxei a primeira coisa que peguei, era um casaco azul da Bella. Meu primeiro impulso foi cheirá-la. Seu cheiro doce e inebriante consumiu minha cabeça e como em um filme, imagens do beijo que tivemos invadiram a minha cabeça. "Não. Bella é minha, e quem decide quando ela sai ou não da minha vida sou eu!"

- Bella? Bella querida é você? – era uma voz masculina que se aproximava, talvez fosse o tal homem que a Bella gostava – Papai está aqui.

Sim, ela vivia com o pai. O PAI? Ele ia entrar e descobrir que a filha foi seqüestrada, por vampiros ainda mais. O que eu podia fazer? "Pensa Edward, pensa..."era o que vinha na minha cabeça "Ah, pode dar certo. Afinal é a única solução."

Peguei o celular da Bella e digitei uma mensagem para o número que estava identificado como pai, escrevi: _Pai, tenho trabalho da escola a fazer, fui para a casa da Alice. Não se preocupe, volto quando terminar. Beijos, Bella._ Apertei no botão de enviar e esperei até que do outro lado da porta ouvi um barulho do celular vibrando. A mensagem tinha chegado. Hora de voltar para a base.

- Como sabe que são os Volturis, Edward? – Carlisle perguntou cautelosamente.

Todos estavam reunidos na sala. Esme com rosto de preocupação, quase maternal, segurava a mão de Carlisle, que me olhava atentamente. Rosalie bufava e Emmett tinha saído para seguir o cheiro dos Volturis.

- Achei isso no quarto dela. – estendi a mão com o papel que peguei no quarto da Bella e entreguei para Carliesle que leu com atenção, depois levantou os olhos.

- Não restam dúvidas, são eles. – Carlisle depositou o papel calmamente na mesa – Temos que pensar em algo rápido.

- É o que? – Rose pulou do sofá gritando – Vamos nos arriscar indo até Volterra, só para resgatar uma humana que não conhecemos?

- Não seja orgulhosa Rosalie, Bella nos ajudou muito. – a voz de Carlisle era paternal – Devemos isso a ela.

- Ela vez por que quis. Não vamos ficar presos a ela por causa disso.

- Chega, nos ajudaremos e ponto final. – ele falou firmemente.

O barulho dos pés de Emmett se aproximando soou pela sala e todos se viraram para saber as novidades. Ele tinha uma espressão de raiva.

- Eles seguiram para leste, consegui rastrear o cheiro próximo a praia de La Push, depois sumiu.

- Nadando não foram. Bella não agrantaria. – minha voz saiu cansada. "Como conseguiremos. Os Volturis dessa vez vão nos matar!" minha cabeça estava a mil.

A única coisa que importava era a Bella. Precisava dela mais do que tudo, não porque eu me alimentava do seu sangue, mas porque ela se tornara um pedaço de mim. E quanto mais tempo passava, eu sentia a impressão de que meu tempo estava se esgotando. A raiva me consumia quando eu pensava em Aro, Caius e Marcus. "O que estão fazendo com minha Bella? O que estão tramando?"pensei " Aguente Bella, viva por mim. Porque sem você, temo que já não posso mais viver."

**BOPV**

Abri os olhos, minha cabeça ainda doía. Eu estava no centro de uma sala redonda e com pilares altos. Na minha frente, muito longe, tinham três figuras sentadas em tronos de madeira muito escura.

- Acordou, Bella. – seu sorriso era irônico e percebi que era o que tinha estado no meu quarto – Espero que esteja se sentindo bem. Posso mandar pegar o que quiser. Não quero que Edward se queixe que não cuidei de você.

O som da sua risada, acompanhada pelos outro dois que estavam ao seu lado, soou pela ambiente ficando cada vez mais alto. Subiu um calafrio pelo meu corpo que parecia nunca terminar.

- Felix. – o de cabelos escuros gritou e como em um passe de mágica um homem muito alto e musculoso apareceu – Leve-a para o andar de cima e faça com que Renata cuide dela.

- Sim, Aro.

O grandalhão me colocou em seu ombro e seguiu por um corredor muito comprido, até uma sala grande, redonda como a de antes, com um único sofá, vermelho sangue, no meio. No canto tinha uma mulher, magra, pálida e com cabelo castanho claro. Seu rosto era calmo e me passou uma sensação de paz. Felix me colocou no sofá e falou:

- Cuide dela, Aro mandou. – e depois saiu.

Ela se aproximou do sofá e alisando meus cabelos disse:

- Durma Bella. E que bons sonhos venham relaxá-la enquanto de olhos fechados repousa. – sua voz era doce e seus sussurros foram as ultimas coisas que ouvi.

Cai em um sonho profundo que só havia eu e Edward em uma clareira calma e rodeada de flores de todas as cores.

~~/~~

**Estamos no clímax da história, acho que todas ficaram tensas com eu fiquei enquanto escrevia esse capítulo. Tentei ser o mais minuciosa possível.**

**Fiquei muito feliz pela chegada de novas leitoras, sejam todas bem-vindas. Não esqueçam de mandar um review nesse capítulo, é ótimo ler o que vocês escrevem. **

**Um beijo a todos e em especial para: Cris Turner; Aliscirp; Gi-Pattz; Agome Chan e SahCherryBomb. **

**Um feliz Ano Novo a todas! [caso eu não possa dar uma passadinha aqui...]**

**Abraço e continuem fazendo uma escritora feliz ;DD [mandem reviews]**


	6. Operação: resgatar a Bella

**Realmente me desculpem pela demora, essas férias estão um pouco atrapalhadas, mas não se preocupem não vou deixar de colocar capítulos para vocês se divertirem. **

**Repetindo: A história terá a visão do Edward(EPOV); Bella(BPOV) e as vezes da narradora em itálico.**

**Mas sem demora, vamos a história.**

**Divirtam-se!**

~~/~~

**EPOV**

Rosalie estava encostada na parede com a cara de poucos amigos. Emmett a abraçava pelas costas (é um guerreiro, sem dúvida). Esme estava sentada e ao seu lado Carlisle estava em pé.

- Esme, você e Rose ficam. – disse Carlisle gesticulando calmamente com as mãos – Com certeza Bella chegará cansada e vai precisar que vocês arrumem um cantinho para ela.

- Ela vai ficar no meu quarto... – falei com os olhos fixados no chão – Ela vai precisar descansar. – minha voz morreu na última frase.

Eu não conseguia entender. Era como se meu corpo estivesse experimentando novas sensações. Bella me despertava sentimentos que eu nem me lembrava que existiam. "Como um vampiro era capaz de amar?". É claro que eu acreditava no amor de Esme e Carlisle, mas eles sempre tiveram a capacidade de serem amáveis e compreensíveis mesmo em momentos difíceis. Porém nunca pensei que poderia acontecer comigo. "Eu sou um monstro!" eu não cansava de repetir "Me alimento da vida dos outros. Estou me alimentando da minha Bella...". Claro que Bella não me amaria, não a culpo, na verdade eu a ajudarei. Por mais que me doa, mas eu a ajudarei a ser feliz, a ficar com a o rapaz que ela é apaixonada. "É o mínimo que eu posso fazer por ela."

"Agora Bella foi raptada e a culpa é minha. Eu acho melhor...Talvez, se eu...Me afastar dela. Não! Eu não conseguiria, eu a amo tanto que beira a dor física. Sim, eu a amo. Me separar dela seria como retirar um órgão vital, eu não 'sobreviveria'. Mas eu já decidi, vou ajudá-la."

- Edward, você está muito abalado. – Carlisle alisou meu braço paternalmente – Fique com Esme e Rose.

- O quê? – arregalei meus olhos e foquei no rosto do Carlisle – O que você me pede é absurdo. Eu preciso... Preciso vê-la. Saber que está bem!

- Mano, você sabe que só eu bastaria. – Emmett estava do meu lado, mostrado os bíceps – Com esse corpinho eu já resolvo todo o problema!

Não tinha jeito, o Emmett sempre me fazia rir.

- Eu acharia melhor que você ficasse. – Carlisle começou – Mas se você quer...

E virando para todos na sala, Carlisle continuou:

- Vamos nos preparar.

- É... A festa vai começar! – Emmett disse estralando os ossos dos dedos e do pescoço – Estava esperando por esse momento com os Volturis.

**BPOV**

_Edward segurava a minha mão enquanto estávamos sentados em uma clareira lindo. Rodeada de flores de todas as cores e tamanhos._

_- Edward, isso tudo parece um sonho. – olhei ao redor, o sol clareava deixando tudo levemente dourado – Parece até que vou acordar..._

_Ele passou a mão delicadamente em meus cabelos, colocando atrás da orelha._

_- Você precisa ser forte Bella. – ele me olhou nos olhos fixamente – Entende? Eu vou chegar. Agüente!_

_- Chegar? Chegar aonde... Eu estou aqui com você, agora! – e falando isso eu o abracei, seu corpo era frio e duro, mas ao mesmo tempo era gentil._

_Eu encostei minha cabeça no seu ombro e ele alisou meu cabelo. Mas como em um passe de mágica ele começou a desaparecer, desaparecer. E depois de um tempo era como se ele nem tivesse estado lá. A clareira ao meu redor foi ficando escura e as plantas foram caindo. "Como? Cadê...". Nesse momento uma voz grossa e com um pingo de sarcasmo chamou meu nome._

_- Bella..._

Devagar fui abrindo meus olhos e demorei um tempo para lembrar onde eu estava. No castelo dos Volturis, em uma sala redonda com apenas um sofá vermelho sangue no meio. A moça que estava sentada comigo antes de eu dormir, não estava mais na sala.

O mesmo pálido de cabelos pretos, que estivera no meu quarto, agora me olhava e ao seu lado estava um homem muito alto, mais alto que o normal. Jane também estava lá, reconheci pelo cabelo muito loiro.

- Imagino que esteja com fome. – ele disse com um sorriso irritante nos lábios – Parece que os Cullens estão confusos. Acho que você será nossa visitante por um tempo maior do que eu imaginava.

E dizendo isso, ele olhou em direção a porta entre aberta e continuou:

- Entre Renata!- ordenou.

Reconheci ser a mesma que me pós para dormir. Ela andava com passos leves e pequenos, trazia uma bandeja de prata com suco, frutas e torradas. Renata depositou a bandeja na minha frente, me olhou com olhos preocupados e saiu da sala rapidamente.

- Coma. Vai precisar estar forte para o interrogatório.

"Que interrogatório?" eu me perguntava. Jane, Aro e Felix continuaram na sala me observando comer. Era muito constrangedor toda essa atenção, mas com a fome que eu estava no final acabei comendo tudo da bandeja.

Renata entrou novamente, por ordem do Aro, e saiu com a bandeja nas mãos.

- Então Bella. – ele começou lentamente, dando passos calmos para frente – Como ficou sabendo da existência dos Cullens?

- O que?

- Não queira que eu chame Jane. – Jane automaticamente deu um passo a frente e retirou o capuz da cabeça, revelando seu olhos vermelhos, brilhavam maldade.

- Eu... E-eu não sabia. – eu me encolhia cada vez que olhava nos olhos frios do vampiro a minha frente – Foi sem querer que encontrei o Edward.

- Jane!

Os olhos vermelhos da garotinha loira se fixaram no meu e uma corrente elétrica subiu pelo meu corpo trazendo um dor incalculável. Era como se todos os músculos do meu corpo estivessem se esticando. Uma sensação de fogo queimando todo o meu corpo subiu pelas minhas pernas e eu gritei junto com uma lágrima que desceu fria pela minha bochecha.

Depois eu não sentia mais nada, abri meus olhos e Aro tinha uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Está mentindo! – ele gritou – Ninguém anda pela rua esbarrando em vampiros adormecidos.

- Não e-estou mentindo... – falei chorosa – Encontrei no museu em Forks.

Aro olhou para Jane que balançou positivamente a cabeça.

- Sim, eles realmente estavam lá! - Aro andou de um lado para outro – Mas como você sabia acordar vampiros? Nunca tinha visto um...

- Eu não sabia... – falei me lembrando que tinha cortado meu dedo sem querer – Foi sem querer que eu o acordei.

- Não pode estar falando a verdade! – ele falou com os olhos cintilando raiva – Tudo que me disse até a agora, foi que acordou vampiros sem saber o que eram nem como fazer.

- S-sim...

- Você é louca... – ele se afastou para a porta – Pode se divertir Jane. Já perguntei o que tinha para perguntar. Agora vou esperar os Cullens.

- Sim Aro. – Jane disse calmamente, mas em seus lábios um sorriso maquiavélico estava desenhado.

"O que ele quis dizer com se divertir?" pensei enquanto eu sentia um repuxão de medo na minha espinha.

**EPOV**

Chegamos a Volterra já tínhamos um plano. Não dava para lutar com os Volturis, não tínhamos pessoas suficientes, mas tínhamos o Carlisle e ele era bom em fazer acordo.

Paramos na entrada do castelo dos Volturis.

- Emmett eu não quero que você fale nada. – Carlisle deu uma pausa – Vamos tentar não começar uma luta, não ganharíamos.

- Ah não, porque eu vim então? – Emmett disse chutando uma pedra na sua frente.

- Emmett, por favor. – a sua linguagem corporal era de tensa e apreensiva, mas sua voz era calma – Edward, eu quero que você se acalme. Eu entendo você, mas se falharmos pode ser que percamos a chance de resgatar Bella. Deixem que com Aro eu me entendo.

"Carlisle você é minha última esperança, preciso dela, viva." Era o que eu mais pensava "Bella seja forte. Eu vou chegar. Aguênte!"

Uma moça magra, pálida e de cabelo castanho claro nos levou até uma sala enorme, redonda e erguida por pilares. No centro, sentados em tronos de madeira negra, estavam Aro, Caius e Marcus. Ah, eles me pegar. Avancei um passo a frente, Carlisle percebeu e segurou meu braço me forçando a recuar.

Um som de palmas ecoou pela sala, era Aro com seu habitual sorriso sarcástico.

- Ora, ora... – ele passou os olhos por todos na sala – Vocês demoraram!

- Onde ela está? – minha voz saiu mais agressiva do que eu imaginava – O que fez com ela?

- Calminho Edward. – disse Marcus com seu sorriso duro de que estava sentindo dor física – Ela está se divertindo, ou não!

As gargalhadas dos três vampiros a minha frente encheu o ambiente e eu avancei até Aro. O segurei pelo pescoço.

- Não brinque comigo Aro, estamos aqui, foi o que você queria. – Marcus e Caius se levantaram e ficaram em posição de alerta, mas nada fizeram para me afastar de Aro – Essa luta é entre vampiros, não a envolva.

Senti a mão de Aro envolver a minha que segurava seu pescoço, facilmente ele retirou minha mão e massageou seu pescoço fingindo uma dor que não existia.

- Você esqueceu um pequeno detalhe Edward. – ele olhou para Carlisle e continuou – Carlisle você sabe muito bem que uma das regras mais claras dos vampiros é manter o segredo. E vocês não conseguiram, uma humana ficou sabendo da nossa existência.

-Ora, Aro. Sejamos razoáveis, você mesmo tem uma humana que atrai o que você chama de 'refeição' para o seu castelo. – Carlisle gesticulava calmamente com os braços, mas em seus olhos estava refletida a tensão do momento – Porque não começar por vocês? Desrespeitam as regras que foram criadas por vocês mesmo!

"Carlisle, você não tem comparação... É sem dúvida o melhor vampiro que já conheci. Devo-te muito" pensei.

Caius se levantou abruptamente, sua expressão era agressiva. O vermelho dos seus olhos estava mais intenso.

- Como se atrevem... Vir aqui e nos acusar! – ele gritava.

Aro estendeu a mão na direção de Caius pedindo silencio.

- Tem razão Carlisle... Não tem como negar, mas tem uma pequena diferença. – ele arregalou os olhos – Nós garantimos que o nosso segredo não vai vazar. E vocês?

- Podemos garantir o mesmo. – Carlisle tinha o rosto sério – Nunca fiz uma promessa para não cumprir Aro. Na verdade foi você quem furou na promessa.

- Eu nunca furo promessa nenhuma – ele se deslocou para ficar frente a frente com Carlisle – Eu apenas mudei as regras.

E a sala caiu no silencio novamente, e lá no final, quase imperceptível ecoou um grito de dor. Era um grito que dava pena, minha vontade era de poder abraçar a pessoa e dizer que tudo isso ia terminar bem. Mas agora eu só pensava na minha Bella _"– Ela está se divertindo, ou não!_" foi a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça, será que era a isso que Marcus estava se referindo. NÃO! Jane estava se divertindo com MINHA Bella...

Minha mente ficou escura e meu único objetivo era alcançar Bella, o grito que antes eu tinha ouvido agora repetia na minha cabeça como um disco arranhado. "Bella estou indo... estou indo!"

Virei e corri na direção de onde vinha o grito, ela ficava cada vez mais alto e o meu desespero também. De repente mãos me seguraram e me vi erguido do chão. Não, Não... Os gritos continuaram e eu agora me debatia nos braços de quem me segurava. Com certeza era Felix.

Do início do corredor veio uma voz familiar.

- Não tente lutar Edward. – Aro sorriu – Acabou a diversão Jane. – ele falou alto.

Os gritos pararam e Felix me soltou. Uma porta no final do corredor abriu e Jane saiu colocando o capuz na cabeça, mas da posição que estava dava para ver seu sorriso irônico. Minha vontade era avançar nela, mas eu precisava ver a Bella.

- Pode ir Edward. – Aro falou calmo – Carlisle e Emmett ficam aqui.

Eu fui andando calmamente, tinha medo de ver. "Que Bella esteja viva, por favor. Que ela esteja viva!"

Abri a porta e vi um corpo no chão. Estava todo encolhido e o cabelo castanho escuro cobria o rosto suado. O corpo dela tremia, afastei os cabelos de seu rosto, seus olhos estavam cansados e antes de desmaiar ela disse:

- Edward... V-você chegou!

- Bella, estou aqui... – puxei-a para os meus braços e a abracei, ela estava quente, e seu cheiro penetrou meu nariz, "Sim, é a minha Bella." – Tudo vai ficar bem, vou levá-la para casa. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e comecei a cantarola uma música que não saia da minha cabeça. Uma música que eu havia feito para a minha Bella!

~~/~~

**Quero agradecer a minhas leitoras fieis, vocês me incentivam a continuar escrevendo. Espero que a demora para postar esse capítulo não tenha esfriado a vontade de vocês de ler.**

**A sim, continuem mandando reviews é muuuuito importante, eu quero saber o que estão achando da fic. REVIEWS!**

**Quero mandar um beijo a todas e em especial para: Aliscirp, M, Agome Chan e Gi-Pattz.**

**Gi-Pattz: Querida, que bom que está adorando...Estou pensando em colocar LEMONS no próximo capitulo. Continue mandando reviews, eu realmente adoro-os. Bjus!**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Momento mais íntimo com Edward

**Realmente me desculpem pela demora... Férias é complicado, mas agora que voltou tudo ao normal, prometo escrever sem demora.**

**Repetindo: A história terá a visão do Edward(EPOV); Bella(BPOV) e as vezes da narradora em itálico.**

**Sem demora, vamos a história.**

**Enjoy it ;) [quero reviews no final (Y)³]**

~~/~~

**BPOV**

A minha cabeça latejava e eu sentia que estava deitada em algo, mas não conseguia me lembrar como cheguei aqui. Abri meus olhos, eu estava em um quarto com uma parede coberta de CDs, um sofá em um canto e no meio, com cobertores dourados, a cama em que eu me encontrava deitada. "Como eu vim para aqui?" alisei minha testa "Eu estava no castelo do Volturis, mas esse lugar não parece nem um pouco como sendo de lá..."

O quarto não tinha janelas, mas no teto tinham clarabóias de vidro, que pelo lado de fora era coberta por folhar secas, mas entre uma folha e outra deixava escapar raios de luz, me informando que ainda era dia. "Eu preciso sair daqui... Mas cadê o Edward? Eu me lembro de tê-lo visto, ou será que foi outro sonho?" pensei "Oh! Por favor, que eu não esteja com os Volturis..."

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta abrindo, era uma mulher com um rosto muito calma, tinha uma preocupação quase maternal nos olhos. Seu sorriso era fraco e seus cachos castanhos emolduravam o rosto fino. Ela trazia nas mãos uma sopa que cheirava muito bem e um copo de suco. Parece que todos gostam de me ver comendo, fato. "Mas quem é essa mulher?... Porque de repente tudo na minha vida ficou de pernas pro ar, parece que estou sonhando, mas parece tão real..."

- Q-quem é você? – falei calmamente – E que lugar é esse?

Ela colocou o que trouxe em uma mesa baixa perto da cama e se sentou do meu lado. Ela alisou meu cabelo, colocando uma mexa para trás da orelha.

- Eu sou Esme, mãe do Edward. Sei que você está passando por momentos difíceis. Mas tudo vai ficar bem! – ela me sorriu sinceramente, sim, eu podia facilmente acreditar.

- Cadê o Edward?

- Oh, querida, acho melhor você comer primeiro. Ele já deve estar chegando.

- E para onde...

- Coma, você passou muito tempo dormindo, e pelo que ele me disse, Jane andou 'brincando' com você. Está fraquinha ainda.

Não tinha como negar, o jeito maternal que ela falava me fazia lembrar-se da minha mãe, e eu não pude impedir a onda de saudades e nostalgia que me invadiu. Renée podia ser meio doidinha as vezes, mas sabia como cuidar de mim, eu sentia falta dela, mas sabia que era bem melhor ela ficar com o Phil. O problema agora era outro.

- Esme! – ela estava abrindo a porta, mas se virou para me olhar nos olhos – Não quero ficar sozinha...

- Oh, querida. Fico com você. – ela alisou meu cabelo novamente.

Quando terminei Esme me perguntou se eu queria alguma coisa. Mas eu não estava com fome mais. Queria ver o Edward. Uma batida na porta interrompeu o que Esme dizia. Segundos depois Edward colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. E eu senti uma pontada no peito, agora eu me sentia melhor.

- Bella! – ele entrou e sentou ao meu lado na cama – Que bom que acordou, eu já estava ficando preocupado.

- Vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – Esme disse saindo do quarto.

- Bella – ele me puxou para seu peito me arrojando eu um abraço, era o que eu mais precisava, estar com ele, sentir seu cheiro, era tudo tão familiar agora – Eu estava tão preocupado... Me desculpe por fazê-la passar por isso, eu não tinha ideia de que pudesse acontecer.

- Edward, está tudo bem – eu levantei meus olhos e olhei profundamente nos dele, as olheiras em seu rosto eram muito fortes – Edward? Porque está tão... cansado? – alisei seus olhos e ele os fechou – Está com sede?

- Não se preocupe comigo, o mais importante é você. – ele segurou minha mão e as beijou – Acho que deve descansar agora.

- Claro que não... Estou perfeitamente bem. – me levantei e fiquei entre suas pernas enquanto ele continuava sentado na cama – Edward, eu realmente estou bem. Bem até demais.

- Sei... – ele franziu os olhos como se suspeitasse de algo

Eu peguei suas mãos e botei na minha cintura.

- Tem algo que eu queria muito fazer – eu continuei calmante e com a voz mais sedutora que eu conseguia fazer, mas eu sentia minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha – E tem que ser com você!

Ele continuava me olhando como se suspeitasse de algo, mas não entendesse.

- Bella... – ele tentou tirar as mãos da minha cintura, mas eu as segurei lá, tinha começado não podia desistir agora – Acho que estou entendendo errado.

Eu abaixei minha cabeça até ficar na altura da dele e bem próximo do seu rosto. Minha boca estava bem próxima da sua quando eu senti seu hálito.

- É, acho que você está bem – ele disse bem lento.

- Eu disse – minha voz saiu rouca pela quantidade de emoções que borbulhavam em mim. Eu o amava, e eu realmente queria ter uma ligação mais intima com ele, mesmo não sabendo se ele retribuía ao meu sentimento.

Eu não me importava mais com nada, fechei meus olhos e deixei que meu corpo ditasse as regras. Avancei e sem pensar duas vezes o beijei. Senti um calafrio subir pelas minhas costas quando Edward deitou na cama e me puxou junto.

**EPOV**

Eu sabia que era perigoso, estar próximo dela me permitia fazer coisas que eu nunca tinha imaginado antes. Mas eu não podia recusá-la, meu autocontrole não era tão bom assim, ele me beijou e eu não podia simplesmente empurrá-la. Eu a amo.

A beijei, solicitando seus lábios e fazendo com que ela desejasse mais, quando parei por um momento tirei a blusa da Bella tão naturalmente quanto se nós ficássemos nus um na frente do outro com freqüência.

Hesitei, tinha medo de machucá-la, Bella levantou os olhos e nossos olhos se encontraram.

- Bella... – eu tentei me levantar, e claro que eu poderia se eu quisesse, mas no final das contas eu queria que ela insistisse para que continuássemos. – Acho que...

- Você não tem que achar nada Edward... – sorri – Você só tem que continuar me beijando.

Eu tirei a minha camisa enquanto beijava a Bella. Ela foi deslizando a mão pelo meu peito tirando minha camisa, ela traçou com as unhas o caminho do meu tórax até o zíper da minha calça. Bella me deixava excitado como ela conseguiu ser tão sensual, pensei que ela fizesse o estilo quietinha, mas ela estava tomando o comando da situação bem. Ela abriu meu zíper e puxou minha calça junto com a boxer,ela não deixou de olhar para o que revelou, seu olhar era atraído por uma enorme força externa. Talvez o tamanho da minha excitação tenha chocado a Bella, parei para ter certeza se ela queria continuar. Ela alisou meu braço e eu rolei para ficar em cima dela.

Parei de beijá-la e fui para seu pescoço, a minha garganta ardeu de sede, mordi e suguei seu sangue o mais rápido possível, a sensação era muito gostosa, ouvi Bella gemer e suas costas arquearem. Trilhei beijos do seu pescoço ao seu busto, onde tirei seu sutiã revelando lindos seios redondos. Eu circulei um seio enrijecido antes de roçá-lo diretamente. Senti Bella engasga e cravar suas unhas no meu ombro. Não me importei até porque não senti dor. Eu sabia que era a primeira vez da Bella e tava me esforçando para que fosse especial para ela. Eu sabia que ela não me ama, na verdade amava outro, mas nesse momento eu não me importava, eu precisava ir até o final.

- Você é muito atraente Bella. – eu passei a mão pelo seu short abrindo seu zíper, em resposta ela me lançou um olhar de descrença – Pode acreditar Bella.

- A recíproca é verdadeira. –ela disse com um sorriso nervoso.

- Não fique nervosa. – alisei seu rosto – Não vou machucá-la.

- Sei disso Edward. Confio em você!

Como ela pode confiar em mim, sou um vampiro. Nem eu confio em mim mesma. Oh, Bella, eu a amo tanto. Nunca deixarei que nada aconteça com você, nunca.

As minhas mãos exploravam cada centímetro dela, mostrando que havia áreas erógenas que sequer suspeitava que existissem. Ela me tocou também, apalpando cada parte de sua nudez que conseguia alcançar. Eu me curvei contra ela quando Bella tocou meu bumbum. Puxei a calcinha de Bella fazendo um barulho quando voltou a bater em sua pela. Ela me lançou um olhar de desejo e eu voltei a beijá-la com toda a intensidade que sentia em mim.

Ela passou a mão pelas minhas costas e eu a senti tremer, mas eu não sabia se era de nervoso ou pela minha pele constantemente fria.

Eu queria que Bella sentisse todo o prazer que eu pudesse propiciar então alisei suas coxas até chegar na sua calcinha e removi a barreira que impedia meu livre acesso ao seu sexo. Ela arregalou os olhos.

- Não tenha medo – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela colocou as mãos na minha cintura se segurando.

Fiz movimentos circulares em seu clitóris enquanto ouvia Bella gemer meu nome me pedindo para continuar. Quando senti a sua umidade em minha mão senti que tinha chegado o momento, mas precisava ter certeza que ela estava pronta.

- Bella está pronta? – perguntei com uma voz distorcida.

- Sim... Edward. – Ela falou gemendo. Eu realmente gostava de ouvi-la falar meu nome.

Entrei nela devagar, não queria que fosse dolorosa para Bella sua primeira vez. Fiz movimentos leves para que ela se acostumasse com a pressão do meu corpo sobre ela, mas Bella parecia querer adiantar as coisas se mexendo capa vez mais rápido. Eu fui cada vez mais rápido enquanto Bella mordia os lábios cavando as unhas em minhas costas e gemendo loucamente. Tomei cuidado para não ir rápido demais, Bella não agüentaria a velocidade que eu estava acostumado a fazer as coisas.

Senti Bella arquear as costas e soltando um último gemido quando chegou ao seu clímax. Chegamos ao orgasmo juntos. Bella caiu na cama com toda força, cansada e de olhos fechados.

Eu me levantei e coloquei minhas roupas, mas quando voltei para a cama, Bella já estava dormindo. Cobri-a e sai do quarto, é ela precisava descansar.

- Poxa Ed você não dá um descanso para a coitada da Bella... – Emmett estava rindo muito.

Dei um soco no seu ombro.

- Pare com essa mania de ouvir atrás da porta Emm... – eu disse – Cadê o Carlisle?

- No escritório... Esme está lá também.

Cheguei na porta do escritório e dei uma batida.

- Pode entrar Edward. – Carlisle disse na sua maneira habitual.

Entrei e sentei ao lada de Esme no sofá, Carlisle continuou sentado na poltrona.

- Como foi na casa da Bella?- Carlisle perguntou – Ele ainda pensa que ela está fazendo um trabalho na casa da alguma amiga?

- Ele tentou ligar para o celular dela, mas eu deixei desligado... – tirei do bolso um aparelho cor-de-rosa – Acho que amanhã Bella já vai estar melhor para voltar pra casa.

- Como ela está, querido? – Esme perguntou preocupada.

- Bem, está dormindo agora.

- Que maravilhoso, ela estava muito abalada quando fui ao seu quarto, Ed. – Esme falou.

- Ela vai demorar um pouco para se recuperar. – Carlisle continuou – Acredito que ficará um pouco traumatizada.

- Carlisle, como ficou a situação em Volterra? – Esme perguntou – Vocês não me contaram como conseguiram voltar.

- Eu falei com o Aro, e tivemos que aceitar alguns termos... Como transformar Bella. – Carlisle falava com uma careta de raiva.

- Não vai ser necessário... Eles não conseguiriam chagar até ela para saber se foi transformada ou não.

**BPOV**

Acordei e olhei para as clarabóias, já estava escuro. Edward estava mexendo em alguns CDs.

- Ed? – ele virou o rosto em minha direção.

- Já acordou? – e como sempre apareceu ao meu lado como se não tivesse nem se mexido.

Tentei me levantar quando percebi que estava sem roupa nenhuma. Voltei a me cobrir e Edward deu uma risada.

- Pode se virar, por favor? – pedi ao Edward, tinha vergonha de ficar nua na frente dele.

- Está com vergonha mesmo depois de termos compartilhado um momento tão intimo?

- Claro!

Edward se virou a contragosto. Me levantei e coloquei minhas roupas o mais rápido que pude.

- Pode virar. – e ele realmente se virou, mas quando percebi seus lábios estavam nos meus, deixei que meus instintos falassem e minha boca se moveu junto com a sua. Quando o beijo terminou, eu tinha uma sensação de tontura. Seus olhos esmeralda cintilavam um desejo que eu não conseguia entender.

- Edward...

- Diga.- ele tinha os olhos fechados e esfregava o nariz na minha bochecha.

- Quero ir para casa...- continuei – Estou preocupada com meu pai!

- Não se preocupe... Estive na sua casa hoje. – ele dava leves beijos no meu pescoço, me causando arrepios – Você vai amanhã, hoje quero que conheça minha família.

- Sua família? – senti minha barriga esfriar – Que vergonha!

- Não se preocupe.. –Ele me olhou nos olhos enquanto alisava meu cabelo – Ninguém morde...

Senti a ironia na sua fala, claro que vampiros mordem.

- Certo... – minha voz soou calma, mas por dentro eu me desesperava – Será que vão gostar de mim?

- Não tem como ser o contrário. - Ele deu um beijo rápido e me indicou a porta.

Entramos na sala, tinham dois casais, todos eram tão lindos, como o Edward. "Beleza parece ser normal para os vampiros" pensei. Eles estavam tão parados que podiam se passar por estátuas.

- Ai está nossa Bella Adormecida! – um homem loiro e com um rosto paternal falou – Como está?

- Bem... – tentei ser o mais simpática possível, mas eu tinha um certo medo dele.

- Esse é meu pai, Bella. – Edward apontou para o que tinha acabado de falar – Carlisle. – ele apontou para um outro rapaz muito alto e largo, parecia mais um urso, mas suas feições eram infantis – Esse é Emmett, meu irmão.

Emmett chegou e me abraçou muito forte, me levantando do chão.

- E-eu não consigo...

- Emmett! – Esme o repreendeu.

- Foi mal. – ele me colocou de volta no chão – Desculpa Bellinha. Bem vinda a família.

- Emmett! – Dessa vez foi o Edward que o certeza ele era o mais infantil.

- Essa é minha mãe. – Edward continuou apresentando – Esme, mas acho que você já teve o prazer de conhcê-la.

- Sim, já tive. – Esme me deu um abraço caloroso e um sorriso jovial.

- E aquela é Rosalie, namorada o Emm. – ele apontou para uma moça muito bonita, muito mesmo, ela era loira, tinha os cabelos cacheados e um corpo esbelto, seus olhos revelavam toda a raiva.

Ela pareceu não ligar pelo fato de estar sendo apresentada para mim, a agora eu me senti mal. A cunhada do Edward me odeia, fato.

~~/~~

**Então queridas leitora, o que acharam desse capítulo.**

**Please, reviews, é maravilhoso ler o que você acham. Podem escrever o que quiserem, com tanto que seja o que realmente acham.**

**Um beijo para todas e em especial para: Aliscirp, Agome chan e Gi-Pattz.**

**Gi-Pattz: Então, querida, o que achou do momento Bedward? Escrevi bem? Quero reviews sobre.**

**Bom, façam uma escritora feliz e mandem um review!**

**Até o próximo capítulo. =***


	8. Edward apaixonado

**Aqui vai mais um capítulo novinhooo...**

**Repetindo: A história terá a visão do Edward(EPOV); Bella(BPOV) e as vezes da narradora em itálico.**

**Divirtam-se e quero reviews no final!**

~~/~~

**BPOV**

Conhecer a família do Edward foi ótimo, todos foram muito educados comigo, e por mais que Rosalie tenha demonstrado não gostar de mim, não disse nada de comprovasse minhas suspeitas. Quer dizer, só o jeito dela já dizia tudo.

- Vamos Bella. – Edward me chamou – Hoje é um bom dia para voltar pra casa. Se sente bem?

- Estou bem. – era fofo ver o quanto Edward se preocupava comigo.

Edward me guiou por uma escada muito estreita, que parecia ser feita de terra, o lugar era um pouco escuro, mas ainda assim eu conseguia distinguir um longo caminho até uma 'porta' de ferro redonda que ficava no teto. Pelo que meu vampiro tinha dito, estávamos em uma base subterrânea, construída pela família dele para emergências. Na verdade o lugar nem parecia estar de baixo da terra, exceto pela falta de janelas, a casa era impecavelmente mobilhada, demonstrando o bom goste de Esme, e de Rosalie eu suspeito.

Quando chegamos á porta de ferro Edward empurrou, a espessura da porta era incrível, vampiros eram seres muito fortes mesmo. Mas esse fato não era o mais assustador, mas sim o fato de estamos no meio da floresta.

- Ed, estamos... – eu olhei ao redor, enquanto Edward fechava a 'porta', que na verdade ficava no chão.

- Sim, em uma floresta. – ele me lançou um sorriso torto de tirar o fôlego – É um lugar bem protegido devido aos animais e árvores.

Era um lugar realmente lindo, árvores longas e finas que subiam até a onde a vista conseguia alcançar, no chão uma camada grossa de folhas verdes e um cheiro de rosas. A luz do crepúsculo invadia a floresta por entre os galhos e deixava o ambiente levemente iluminado, era tudo no final das contas tão romântico.

Eu olhava ao redor e meu vampiro apenas me acompanhava, alheio ao momento tão romântico que compartilhávamos. "Será que o que rolou entre nós foi apenas diversão para o Edward?" essa ideia me corroia por dentro, ela não poderia ser verdade, por que para mim foi amor de verdade "Mas eu não entendo vampiros, quer dizer, até um tempo atrás eu nem sabia que existiam e agora estou aqui apaixonada por um.". Senti o toque leve e frio no meu ombro.

**EPOV**

Bella pareceu surpresa por estamos em uma floresta, mas admirava o lugar como se não conhecesse. Mas tenho que admitir, o crepúsculo é a hora do dia mais bonita, deixa tudo com um leve toque dourado e anuncia a noite para os vampiros.

O lugar estava particularmente belo hoje, combinado com minha humana, que parecia cada vez mais linda. Queria poder dividir com ela esse momento, mas eu sabia que não era em mim que ela pensava, enquanto olhava o lugar com um sorriso nos lábios. Nunca pensaria em um vampiro em um momento tão romântico, seus pensamentos e desejos estão juntos do humano que estava apaixonada.

"Bella com certeza vez amor comigo para esquecer esse tal cara." Tristemente era uma verdade que queimava por dentro, eu não deveria ter permitido isso, mas como eu disse, meu autocontrole é péssimo.

Toquei em seu ombro e ela respondeu se virando para mim, com o sol refletindo em seus olhos tão brilhantes e o vento movendo seu cabelo levemente.

- Bella suba em minhas costas. – segurei sua mão para ajudá-la - e feche os olhos!

Suas mãos se fecharam em meu peito e eu pude ouvi-la sussurrar "Como da primeira vez!". Sim, eu já tinha levado Bella assim logo quando ela me 'acordou', mas foi diferente, naquela época Bella não era meu 'oxigênio'.

Cheguei na frente de sua casa e ela desceu das minhas costas com um movimento rápido.

- Aqui está seu celular. – tirei um aparelho cor-de-rosa do bolso – Foi muito útil.

- Obrigada Ed, por se preocupar com meu pai, se ela soubesse do seqüestro não quero nem imaginar no que poderia ter acontecido.

- Fiz por você Bella. – o sorriso do rosto dela foi suave.

- Vem hoje a noite? – ela perguntou ansiosa.

- Não, você precisa descansar.

- Não haveria problema nenhuma com você vir. – ela cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

- Você dormiria tarde. Esse é o problema. – me aproximei dela e beijei sua testa – Essa é a minha decisão.

E depois sai correndo o mais rápido que pude, acabaria cedendo se Bella continuasse insistindo, voltaria mais tarde quando ela já estivesse dormindo.

**BPOV**

Entrei tentando não fazer barulho, sem sucesso, bati com o cotovelo na estante do lado da porta e derrubei todos os livros fazendo um baque no chão. Era difícil a vida de uma pessoa desastrada.

- Bella é você? – Ouvi Charlie perguntar vindo da cozinha, usava um avental de cozinheiro e o rosto estava coberto de farinha.

- Oi pai! – sorri com a visão do Charlie tentando cozinhar – Está fazendo a janta? – perguntei colocando minha bolsa no sofá.

- Tentando na verdade, mas acho que está dando certo. – ah eu tinha que ver isso – Como foi o trabalho sobre Antártica que está fazendo com a Alice e Ângela?

- Ah? – "trabalho?" – Oh, sim. F-foi muito bom. – Era péssima em mentir, espero que ele deixe essa passar.

- Sei. – ele respondeu desconfiado e senti um cheiro de queimado, Charlie correu desesperado para a cozinha e eu o segui – Droga, esqueci o frango no forno.

- Não tem problema dou um jeito e faço alguma coisa pra comermos.

- Não Bella, eu peço uma pizza. Deve estar cansada, sei que não fizeram trabalho nenhum – "Ah? Sabe?" – devem ter se divertido o final de semana inteiro. Pode dizer, adivinhei, você é péssima pra mentir.

Ah claro, agora o Charlie pensava que eu era uma irresponsável, mas pelo mesmo não era tão mal assim.

- É... Nos divertimos muito!

Depois de jantar subi para tomar um banho e ir para meu quarto. Entrei e dei uma olhada no quarto, minha janela não mostrava sinal nenhum de ter sido quebrada, na verdade meu quarto estava na mais perfeita ordem, aliás estava arrumado até demais. "Edward deve ter arrumado para não levantar suspeitas" pensei. Pensar nele me fez olhar direto para a cadeira da minha escrivaninha, era o lugar que ele costumava me esperar, mas ele não estava lá. "Ele não vem mesmo" me sentei desanimada na ponta da minha cama " as vezes ele é responsável até demais!".

Deitei e não demorei muito a dormir.

**EPOV**

Bella era linda, dormindo ainda mais. Queria poder abraçá-la enquanto sonha. "Ah Edward, você está ficando babaca demais, e por uma humana!" com certeza era isso que Emmett pensava. Mas a verdade é que ela me aceitou, quer dizer, ela deveria ter medo de mim, me rejeitar; mas ela me faz sentir bem. "Diferente do monstro, que sinto que sou." Sou grato ao Carlisle por tudo que fez por mim, mas me sinto vazio. Como se faltasse algo pra mim.

Enquanto minha Bella vive seus 17 anos, saudável e com um futuro a frente, eu vou ser apenas uma lembrança para ela. O interessante é saber o quando me dói ser apenas isso. Mas eu não tenho nada a oferecer, não o que toda garota espera, como ter filhos, casar e todo o resto. Eu só podia me contentar com o que já tinha acontecido entre nós, porque eu nunca iria me esquecer do jeito que ela fala meu nome enquanto implorava para que eu fosse mais fundo nela, mas isso não pode se repetir. Infelizmente!

De onde eu estava, em uma árvore perto da janela de seu quarto, dava para vê-la respirando calmamente, o cabelo cobria boa parte do seu rosto, o que era uma pena.

**BPOV**

Cheguei na escola e Alice veio saltitando ao meu encontro.

- Bellinha. – ela deu um sorrisinho – Onde passou o final de semana inteiro?

Ela me pegou agora, não dava para dar a mesma desculpa que dei para o Charlie, porque era óbvio que ela sabia que eu não estava fazendo trabalho nenhum na casa dela.

- Qual foi a pergunta? – fingi que não tinha ouvi e continuei andando na direção da sala de aula.

- Não se faça de doida Bella. – ela me olhou brava, Alice podia ter jeito de fadinha, mas quando ficava com raiva – O fato é que Ângela ligou para a sua casa e seu pai disse que você estava na minha casa fazendo um trabalho. E ela ligou desesperada para a minha casa querendo saber que trabalho era esse, então... suspeitamos que você tinha dado uma 'fugidinha' com algo carinha por ai. Agora diz, adivinhei?

- Q-quê isso Lice... – eu virei meu rosto praguejando contra a intuição da minha amiga, que não estava de todo certa – Eu n-nunca faria isso...

- Ora Bella, não me esconda nada. Lembro muito bem que na festa do pijama lá em casa você disse que estava apaixonada.

Que memória eu já tinha me esquecido desse dia. "Eu e minha boca grande!". O sinal da escola tocou me livrando de ter que dar explicações.

Normalmente, para mim, as aulas passavam depressa, já que adoro estudar; mas ultimamente tenho estado muito ansiosa para chegar em casa e ver o Edward. Quando ouvi o sinal de que as aulas tinham acabado, parecia que eu já estava assistindo aula a uma eternidade.

- Bella! – era Alice – Vou passar na sua casa a tarde, vou sair com o Jasper agora.

- Mas se eu não estiver em casa a tarde? – eu tinha que fugir desse interrogatório.

- Nem vem que eu sei que você passa as tardes em casa. – ela foi saindo e depois gritou de longe – Ti vejo a tarde!

Droga, era do que eu menos precisava. O que eu ia dizer a Alice, que eu tinha conhecido um vampiro e que estava apaixonada por ele sem a menor chance dele gostar de mim? Ah sim, e que eu tinha perdido minha linda virgindade com ele? Ela iria pensar que eu andava usando drogas. "Preciso de alguma desculpa convincente" pensei comigo, quando notei uma mão balançando na frente do meu rosto.

- Tudo bem, Swan? – era Mike com seu sorriso sem graça, muito diferente de um certo sorriso torto que passei a noite sonhando – Precisa de alguma coisa?

"De você nada" pensei.

- Não Mike... Eu só, estava... Lembrando do que eu preciso fazer hoje! – falei a primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça e dei um sorriso para tentar ser convincente.

**EPOV**

Passei o dia seguindo a Bella, depois do susto de terem seqüestrado minha Bella, eu não confiava mais em daixá-la sozinha.

Segui-a até a escola e a vi conversar com suas amigas, mas tinha algo que me preocupava. "O que ela iria dizer para essa tal de Alice?" eu sabia o quanto ela era péssima em mentir "Com certeza ela não pode está pensando em dizer a verdade, mas pela cara distraída que ela fez quando a amiga se foi, ela poderia está pensando em qualquer coisa." Ela não percebeu a presença de um garoto baixinho e loiro. "Será que era o tal menino que ela gostava?". Ela parecia não se importar com ele, o que me deixou bem aliviado, mas depois ela sorriu, sorriu para aquele tampinha. Ah, minha vontade era de quebrar todos os ossos do corpo dele. Uma raiva subiu pelas minhas veias e eu cogitei tudo que poderia fazer com ele.

"Ela é minha Bella, só mim, e eu não divido nada meu, com ninguém." Era meu único pensamento, dei um passo para fora do meu esconderijo, mas hesitei. "O que estou fazendo? Ele com certeza é o garoto que a Bella assumiu estar apaixonada. E eu prometi que a ajudaria." Por mais que minha vontade fosse de matá-lo, eu tentei controlar a raiva que fervia na minha pele. Mas eu não podia continuar ali, vendo-a com outro.

Precisava sair, Bella ficaria bem sem mim por algumas horas.

**BPOV**

Alice mal tinha chegado e já me bombardeava com perguntas. Mas eu já estava preparada pra ela.

- Então... – ela foi entrando e se jogando no sofá – Senta aqui amiga e conta tudo. Como você conheceu ele? Como ele é? Qual o nome dele? Eu conheço? Vocês já se beijaram?

"Ô se beijei...na verdade fui mais além." Não era isso que eu tinha me preparado e treinado para parecer convincente.

- Calma Alice! – nossa essa hiperatividade dela me deixava doida – Uma pergunta de cada vez.

- Certo... Vamos começar pela mais importante. – ela fez uma cara de suspense – Como ele é? É gato?

- Ai Alice, claro que é. – dei uma risada – Ta achando que vou gostar de algum feioso feito o Mike?

Nos duas caímos na risada, nada contra o coitado, mas eu já não agüentava mais ele pegando no meu pé.

- Então me diz como ele é. – Ela mordia os lábios de curiosa e eu demorei um pouquinho para responder, até porque eu não ia mentir, o Edward era um gato mesmo.

- Ah, ele é lindo – o que eu podia dizer... – Ele é alto, forte, tem os olhos verdes e um brilho intenso.

- Uau – ela me interrompeu – Foi mal, continua.

- Tem o cabelo acobreado e levemente bagunçado, mas o que mais acho lindo nele é o sorriso. – ela arregalou o olho.

- Quê? Pelo que está me descrevendo o garoto deve ser o maior gato e você acha o sorriso o mais importante?

- Poxa Alice, como você é superficial...

- Essa doeu. – ela fez biquinho, era de dar pena.

- Ta desculpa, mas é que ele tem um sorriso torto perfeito, na verdade ele é todo perfeito, mas o sorriso junto com os olhos verdes. A só falta me deixar doida.

Passamos a tarde comendo besteiras e falando do Edward, na verdade foi muito fácil evitar falar sobre quem realmente ele era e o que realmente aconteceu no final de semana.

**EPOV**

A praia estava deserta, o vento estava parado e o céu cinza parecia refletir minhas emoções. Eu me sentia tão confuso, eu queria ficar com a Bella, realmente queria me declarar, mas eu não podia fazer isso sabendo que não seria retribuído. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu me senti obrigado a ajudá-la com esse tal de Mike. Eu não podia fazer mais do que dar algumas dicas, afinal eu sou homem e sei como uma mulher deve conquistar.

- Caramba Edward, já ta ficando repetitivo. – Emmett tinha um sorrido de deboche no rosto.

- O que foi Emm? – estava sem vontade de conversar.

- Você ficar todo isolado por causa da Bella – aleluia ele acertou o nome dela – O que aconteceu agora?

- Nada... – eu realmente não queria falar da Bella.

- Vamos Edward, você é meu brother.

- É que, eu a vi com um cara hoje... E acho, tenho certeza, que é o garoto que ela gosta.

- Ora, você os viu beijando?

- Não.

- Se abraçando?

- Não, Emm.

- E como pode ter certeza?

- Porque ela sorriu pra ele... – a imagem ficou nítida na minha memória, minha Bella sorrindo para outro – De um jeito diferente!

- Como você pode ser tão burro.- ele falou com raiva – Então ela gosta de todas as pessoas para quem sorri? Vai ver era um amigo dela, ou você está cego de ciúmes.

- Claro que não estou com ciúmos. Só fiquei chateado.

- Ah sim, e esse drama todo só para descobrir que ela sorriu para outro... – Emmett balançou a cabeça negativamente – Você me espanta cara, antes éramos os pegadores, agora você tá aqui sofrendo por uma humana.

- Ela é diferente.

- Sei.

- Não fala de mim, você está namorando a Rosalie. Lembra como foi quando descobriu que tava apaixonado por ela?

- Nem me fale, foi o maior sufoco. - Emm deu uma risada olhando pra longe. – Deixa eu te dizer uma coisa. Bota na balança, você irmão transou com ela e o que ela fez com ele?

- Isso não tem nada a ver. Ela pode ter feito só para esquecer ele.

- Nossa Edward, até parece que estar apaixonado te deixou burro. – ele riu – Acho que ela gosta de você mano, garota nenhum vai pra cama sem está apaixonada pelo cara, vai por mim eu entendo disso.

Eu queria acreditar no Emm, mas acreditar nele significava que a doce e inocente [ou não tão inocente assim] Bella estava apaixonada pelo vampiro Edward. Já perceberam no peso da palavra vampiro? Eu não podia privá-la de uma vida inteira.

- Porque você não faz o seguinte, mano. – Emmett propôs – Você testa pra ver se é desse tal de Mike que ela gosta.

- Como vou fazer isso?

- Que agonia, você está lerdo demais. Perguntando cara, jogando verde.

- Sim, sim.

Já estava na hora de ir para a casa da Bella, já estava bem escuro e provavelmente ela já jantou e devia está tomando banho para dormir. Ah, porque fui pensar na Bella tomando banho, ninguém agüentaria e eu não sou de ferro. "Calma Edward, pensa na Bella... Estudando. Mas ela fica linda concentrada. Não dá... pensa na Bella..." Não dá certo, não quando eu já tinha visto ela com aquele corpo perfeito totalmente nua. Droga, assim meu auto-controle não aguenta.

Subi e abri a janela do seu quarto cuidadosamente para não fazer barulho, senti no lugar de sempre. Do quarto ouvi o barulho do chuveiro, ela tinha que estar logo tomando banho. O barulho to chuveiro parou e cinco minutos depois ouvi passos pelo corredor. Era a minha Bella.

A porta se abriu e o cheiro de sabonete invadiu o ambiente. Ela ligou a luz e se assustou com a minha presença, linda assustada por sinal. Pensei que ela já tivesse se acostumado.

Ela entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si. Eu me preparava internamente para abordá-la com perguntas, mas como? Como começar?

Ela se sentou na cama e me chamou para junto dela, não tinha como recusá-la. Quando sentei ela se aproximou mais de mim, encostando a cabeça no meu ombro. Seu cabelo cheirava a morango.

- Pensei que não viesse... – ela disse com uma voz sussurrada.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui por você. – falei em seu ouvi e senti seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar, na verdade era essa minha intenção.

- Edwa... Edward – ela gaguejou no início – Posso te perguntar uma coisinha? – ela se viu me olhando nos olhos, tinha um tímido sorriso nos lábios.

- Qualquer coisa.

- Você já teve namorada? – ela desviou o olhar, acho que por vergonha. Confesso que fiquei meio surpreso com a pergunta. Eu já até tinha perdido a conta de quantas namoradas eu já tive, mas eu não queria dar essa resposta a minha Bella.

- Ah...Você já teve um namorando? – responder com uma perguntar foi a melhor maneira de desviar de responder a ela.

- E-eu... Eu nunca tive, mas... – ela falava sem me olhar nos olhos "Como ela nunca teve namorado?" – Mas estou apaixonada por alguém!

Senti meu corpo ficar rígido de raiva, não tive como me controlar. Quando ela me olhou , logo depois de afirmar que estava apaixonada, seus olhos brilhavam. Eu pensei que não tinha como seus olhos cor de chocolate ficar mais bonito, mas agora eu tinha a resposta. Eu precisava saber quem era esse sortudo; ou azarado porque a vontade que eu tinha era de matá-lo.

~~/~~

**Então, amadas leitoras, o que acharam desse capítulo?**

**Uma nova lemon está sendo preparada, e será bem mais detalhada do que a anterior. Bom, quero reviews, mas disso vocês já sabem *huahuahuahua**

**Um abraço especial para minhas leitoras: Aliscirp, Gi-Pattz, Agome chan e gby00.**

**ps.: A fic está planejada para acabar no capítulo 10, ou seja, está chegando ao fim *snif snif ... Mas tenho que dizer que estou adorando escrever essa fic e ler os reviews de você dizendo que estão gostando!**

**UM ABRAÇO ESPECIAL A TODAS QUE LEEM!**

**Até o próximo capítulo ;******


	9. A escuridão antes do amanhecer

**Mas um capítulo para vocêeeeess... Bom, sem demoras vamos a história!**

**Enjoy it!**

**Para não perder o costume: fic na visão de Edward(EPOV) e Bella(BPOV).**

~~/~~

**EPOV**

Eu estava me preparando para o pior. Minha amada nunca tinha admitido na minha frente estar apaixonada e eu esperava que isso fosse um ponto positivo. Precisava criar coragem para continuar a conversa, mas a verdade era que eu tinha medo (sim, é difícil admitir) do que ela pudesse dizer.

- E já faz muito tempo? – tentei manter minha voz neutra, mas meus músculos continuavam tensos.

Ela voltou a encostar a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Oh, Edward... Faz tão pouco tempo que me pergunto se estou realmente apaixonada! – era perceptível a aflição na sua voz. Passei a mão no seu cabelo e senti-a relaxar sobre meu peito.

- Mas é fácil de descobrir. – falei sorrindo, não era momento de mostrar minha raiva, Bella precisava de um ombro _amigo_[ apesar de que eu queria ser mais do que um simples _amigo_] – O que sente quando está com ele?

- Não sei dizer... Às vezes tenho a impressão de sentir tudo ao mesmo tempo; tenho medo de perdê-lo, de que simplesmente me deixe; fico insegura de fazer algo errado... –sua voz engasgou e eu percebi que ela chorava, puxei seu rosto para que ficasse próximo ao meu. As lágrimas desciam rápidas, depositei um beijo em cada uma e me controlei para não ir mais além nas minhas carícias.

- É só o que sente...? – eu sabia que não era só isso, mas eu precisava incentivá-la a continuar.

- Não – ela arregalou os olhos e continuou: - Eu me sinto alegre por ele estar tão perto de mim; sinto vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que o amo... – os olhos dela brilhavam com cada afirmação e eu sentia com se fosse para mim, mas não era, infelizmente não era – Me sinto segura, sei que ele me protegeria e me sinto livre, como se esse amor me permitisse tudo.

Era incrível como ela tinha descrito as mesmas emoções que eu sentia. Será que ela amava na mesma intensidade que eu? Impossível, meu amor por ela nunca poderia ter comparação com nenhum outro, nunca. Porque eu sabia que eu estaria disposto a dar minha vida [se eu tivesse uma] por ela.

Sentei-a no meu colo e a abracei, eu não podia me controlar, vê-la tão triste me fazia sentir o mesmo. Ela passou as mão pelo meu pescoço e eu sentia o perfume que vinha do seu pescoço. "Perfeita, simplesmente perfeita para mim."

Estar tão próximo dela me fazia perder o foco, "Se concentra Edward!". Voltei a sentá-la do meu lado, tinha medo de fazer alguma besteira com ela tão perto de mim. Percebi uma leve decepção da parte dela em se afastar de mim, mas eu atribuía ao fato dela precisar de consolo e nada mais que isso.

- Fale sobre ele? – meu consciente dizia que nunca poderia ser uma descrição minha, mas meu inconsciente gritava, e mais do que isso, torcia para que ela falasse de mim.

**BPOV**

Eu realmente pensei que depois de chorar Edward tentaria mudar de assunto, mas o desespero que se instalou em seus olhos e seus beijos quase me fizeram gritar que era ele quem eu amava.

Ele me tirou do seu colo e com certeza deve ter percebido a decepção estampada no meu rosto. Porque continuar essas perguntas? Como ele ainda não tinha percebido que era ele? Quem mais poderia ser? Ele era tudo que eu poderia querer.

- Fale sobre ele? – ele me pediu, o que mais eu poderia fazer, com certeza ele perceberia que é dele que falo.

Mas será que é o melhor? O que pode acontecer se ele descobrir? Me deixaria? Eu acho que nunca poderia voltar a viver como antes, quando eu não o conhecia.

Tudo que ele fazia, o que ele era, tudo que fala deixava transparecer um aviso iminente de partida e eu não suportaria se ele fosse.

- Ele... Ele é o garoto mais lindo que já vi na minha vida. – senti minhas bochechas queimarem de vergonha, Edward apenas sorriu e as alisou – É charmoso, compreensível, carinhoso, tem um sorriso que me faz tremer e um olhar intenso.

Durante todo o tempo que falava Edward se manteve em silencio. Levante meu rosto para olhá-lo, precisava saber se ele tinha percebido algo. Seu rosto estava totalmente serio e seus olhos estavam fixos na janela do meu quarto que permanecia aberta.

Em questão de segundos eu estava sozinha na cama e o meu Edward em frente a janela como se fosse embora.

- Edward? – fui em direção a janela, parando atrás dele.

Ele se virou repentinamente, seu rosto sem emoção nenhuma.

- Não acha que está exagerando na descrição? – ele falou com uma voz fria. Eu não o reconheci.

- Não... Ele é realmente tudo isso! – gritei, ele não sabia que era ele, o que mais eu poderia fazer? – Quer saber Edward, acho melhor você ir mesmo. – eu ignorava totalmente minha vontade de chorar, ele não tinha entendido, significa que ele não me ama. Porque se amasse, com certeza perceberia que ninguém poderia evitar se apaixonar por ele.

Sem falar nada ele apenas se aproximou de mim e colou seus lábios nos meus, era como um sonho, nossas línguas se tocaram e eu pensei que iria desmaiar. Mas antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação ele desapareceu na escuridão, me deixando totalmente sozinha. Senti meus olhos queimarem e uma lágrima escorreu pela minha bochecha. Eu não passava de uma fonte de sangue para o Edward, alguém que ele se 'divertia' as vezes.

**EPOV**

Como ela esperava que eu ficasse ali enquanto ela fazia uma lista de todas as qualidades desse tal de Mike? Aquilo já estava me matando por dentro, eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, porque naquele momento tudo me irritava: o quanto Bella era linda, e mesmo assim nunca seria minha; o quanto seus olhos brilhavam e sua boca gritava para que eu a beijasse.

Pensei em ir embora rápido o suficiente para que ela não percebesse, mas vacilei no ultimo momento.

- Edward! – ouvi sua voz confusa chamar meu nome.

Tentei esconder todo meu ciúme por trás de uma expressão fria. Me virei e a vi a beira de chorar, eu não podia ficar para ver isso.

- Não acha que está exagerando na discrição? – foi a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente.

- Não ele é realmente tudo isso! – ela gritou defendendo a imagem do seu amado e aquilo me doeu – Quer saber Edward, acho melhor você ir mesmo! – eu simplesmente não podia acreditar, ela estava me mandando embora.

Senti a raiva me consumir, me aproximei da minha Bella [acho que agora não mais] e selei meus lábios nos seus, era como um beijo de despedida, toquei minha língua na dela e antes que o beijo pudesse acabar eu parti. Mas em minha fuga pude ouvir Bella chorando.

Eu achei que seria forte o suficiente para ajudá-la, mas percebi ser fraco. Deveria ter percebido desde o início, mas é como muitos escritores descrevem: o amor é cego. Eu não conseguia ver o que realmente estava na minha frente, era como se algo não se encaixasse. "Alguma coisa está errada."

Pensei em ir para a base, mas com certeza Carlisle e Esme ficariam preocupados, Emmett riria da minha cara e Rosalie ia fazer o que sempre faz, me xingar de todos os nomes possíveis, mentalmente claro.

Então decide ir o mais longe possível da casa de Bella, o lugar era uma floresta como qualquer outra, mas do tronco da árvore onde eu estava deitado não dava mais para ver a janela do quarto da minha amada.

Ali, sozinho eu pude me entregar totalmente ao desespero. Era tão trágico, talvez quem tivesse escrevendo minha história fosse Willian Shakespeare com suas famosas tragédias. Bella é totalmente minha, ela não resiste a minha presença pela minha natureza vampírica, mas não me ama, tudo não passa de uma atração. Faz com que seu corpo se arrepie com o meu toque, seus olhos brilhem.

"Para Edward, se controla. Mas cedo ou mais tarde você terá que voltar, afinal você precisa do sangue dela, você está preso a ela." Eu realmente queria ver Bella feliz, ela merecia, só não queria estar perto para vê-la sendo feliz com outro.

[...]

**BPOV**

A noite foi quase impossível dormir, cada vez que eu conseguia pegar no sono, não eram mais sonhos que me confortava a noite, mas sim pesadelos no qual Edward me deixava.

Acordei mais cedo do que o normal e fui tomar um banho. No espelho do banho eu vi meus olhos vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar por causa de um vampiro burro, que não entendia as indiretas, as vezes até diretas, que eu mandava.

Me arrumei divagar e desci para arrumar tomar café da manhã. Era sábado e Charlie sempre saia para pescar com Billy. São dias como esse que eu preferia ter aula, era algo para ocupar minha cabeça invés de ficar pensando no Edward.

Ouvi uma batida na porta e quando abri Alice entrou feito um furacão na sala.

- Oi Bellinha! – ela sentou no sofá – Vá se arrumar rapidinho que vamos sair para pegar Ângela e depois iremos para Port Angels.

- Fazer o que?

- Como fazer o que? – ela arregalou os olhos e começou a me puxar em direção as escadas – Vamos fazer compras é claro, agora se arrume rápido que ainda vou passar na casa da Ângela.

- Mas está tão cedo! – eu olhei o relógio que marcavam 09h30min da manhã.

- Mais vamos fazer muitas coisas hoje. – ela deu um sorrido enorme – Agora vá rápido. Não tenho o dia todo.

Não dava para argumentar com Alice, ela era teimosa demais. Entrei no meu quarto e peguei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente: uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca de flanela.

Alice pareceu não gostar muito da minha escolha quando me viu.

- Vou mudar esse seu guarda roupa Bella. – ela torceu o nariz – Precisa usar roupas outras roupas além de calça jeans e blusa de flanela.

Entramos no carro e Alice foi direto para a casa da Ângela que já estava pronta nos esperando.

- Hoje vai ser um dia maravilhoso. – Ângela falou sorrindo – Como vai Bella?

- Péssima. – falei com a cabeça apoiada no braço.

[...]

O dia foi totalmente cansativo. Alice era uma pessoa hiperativa e pensava que todos tinham o mesmo pique que ela. Eu e Ângela estávamos totalmente acabadas quando paramos para tomar um sorvete, já era tardezinha.

- Então Bella. – Alice começou – Fez o que eu te disse e contou para esse tal menino que você gosta dele.

- Tentei, mas ele não percebeu minhas diretas. – falei pegando uma colherada do meu sorvete de chocolate.

- Poxa, Bella. Que pena! – Ângela tinha uma cara de tristeza – Você está parecendo eu quando descobri que gostava do Ben.

- Ah não Âng, tem uma diferença bem grande. – Alice deu uma risada estridente – Olha Bella, acho que você tem que ir atrás dele e dizer diretamente, com todas as palavras, já que ele não entende de outro jeito.

- Também acho! – disse Ângela.

- É, acho que tenho que criar coragem mesmo. – suspirei lembrando o ultimo beijo que tivemos – No final das contas se eu não fizer nada vou acabar perdendo-o de vez.

Terminamos de tomar nossos sorvetes e voltamos para Forks. Cheguei em casa cheia de pacotes de compras e subi direto para o meu quarto. Charlie não tinha chegado ainda e eu tentava criar coragem para ir até a "casa" do Edward. Eu ainda lembrava o caminho claro, era só entrar pela floresta e... E, seguir sempre em frente?

Peguei um casaco e sair pela porta da frente segurando uma lanterna. Tinha que aproveitar enquanto estava com coragem, eu não podia deixar Edward escapar de mim tão fácil, eu o amava demais para deixá-lo ir.

Entrei floresta adentro, o sol ainda estava no céu, mas pela quantidade de árvores deixavam o ambiente escuro e eu tive que ligar minha lanterna. Eu continuava andando em frente, e para mim tudo parecia igual, as mesmas árvores, os mesmo arbustos.

Continuei andando ignorando o medo e o nó que se formou na minha garganta. Eu apenas ignorava o fato de estar perdida. Cheguei até uma clareira, o céu já tinha escurecido, o ambiente parecia ser bem bonito. Umas camadas de pequenas flores brancas e amarelas cresciam por toda parte e o cheiro era doce. Passei pela clareira, eu até gostaria de ficar mais tempo ali, mas eu tinha que continuar andando.

Voltei a entrar na floresta densa onde não era possível mais ver o céu, as árvores eram realmente altas. Um barulho de passos me assustou. "Será que tem lobos aqui?" o medo agora era quase insuportável, minha respiração estava pesada e a única coisa que vinha na minha cabeça era que eu precisava correr mais.

Uma raiz prendeu no meu pé e eu senti a terra junto ao meu rosto , ouvi minha lanterna fazer o '_clack_' e tudo ficou escuro. Eu não conseguia ver nada, as árvores pareciam se mexer violentamente por causa do vento e eu consegui ouvir mais nitidamente um barulho de galhos de quebrando e folhas se arrastando. Alguém se aproximava!

- Bella? – eu não conseguia vê-lo, mas eu tinha certeza de quem era. Aquela voz aveludada não poderia ser de outra pessoa.

- Edward... – de repente todo o meu medo foi substituído por um alívio, ele com certeza me protegeria e me levaria para um lugar seguro.

~~/~~

**Então é isso, por hoje é só...**

**O que acharam? Reviews seriam ótimos e nem preciso dizer que próximo capítulo terá uma lemon, só para deixar vocês felizes... hehehe**

**ps.: A fic realmente acabará no capítulo 10, ou seja o próximo. Mas como você estão tão ansiosas por mais capítulos decidi que vou fazer um epílogo. A verdade é que o fim da fic é tão completo que nem precisaria, mas vou fazer um epílogo bem hot para a felicidade de todas as minhas queridas leitoras ;*****

**Beijo a todos e em especial as que deixaram review: Janaiina, Agome chan, Aliscirp, Gi-Pattz e gby00.**

**Até o próximo capitulo e reviewsss... ;*** **


	10. Será que foi tudo um sonho!

**Acabei de terminar e fiquei tão ansiosa que resolvi postar logo, quero muitos reviews nesse capítulo, até porque o final é bem inesperado!**

**Eu realmente espero que gostem, até porque a história foi totalmente desenvolvida para esse final. **

**Bom, divirtam-se!**

~~/~~

**EPOV**

Eu estava tranquilamente sentindo o vento em meu rosto, minha mente estava totalmente vazia. Mas eu sentia uma certa ansiedade, como se algo estivesse para acontecer.

Eu tinha refletido demais e talvez o melhor a fazer fosse revelar a Bella tudo, tudo o que eu sentia e como ela me fazia sentir diferente, o quanto eu a queria. Eu já havia vivido tanto tempo sem um verdadeiro amor, eu apenas não poderia perder essa chance. "Quem sabe se eu disser a ela... talvez tenha uma chance em um milhão de ser recíproco." Eu realmente contava com apenas uma chance e eu me agarraria a ela com todas as minhas forças.

Pulei da árvore para o chão, iria a casa da Bella e diria tudo. Mas antes que eu pudesse me preparar o cheiro dela invadiu minhas narinas, como se ela estivesse tão perto de mim. "Será que é minha imaginação... acabei de pensar nela e seu cheiro chega até mim. Não, não pode ser real!". Ouvi passos apresados e depois um '_clack_', tinha alguém andando pela floresta, das duas uma: ou era minha Bella, o que eu duvidava; ou tinha o mesmo cheiro dela, o que era impossível!

Já era noite e talvez humanos comuns não enxergassem no escuro que agora pairava pela floresta, mas essa era mais um dom dos vampiros, uma boa visão noturna. [afinal, fomos feitos para a noite].

Eu me deslocava pela floresta com muita facilidade, conhecia tudo muito bem. Ouvi uma respiração pesada e o cheiro da Bella ficava cada vez mais forte. Sem aviso vi olhos cor de chocolate muito assustado, meu coração afundou no peito, era minha Bella!

- Bella? – falei confuso, o que ela estaria fazendo caída no meio da floresta?

Sua voz saiu ofegante, porém aliviada.

- Edward... – ela tentou se levantar, mas tombou para trás e quase caiu.

Peguei-a no colo e a levei até um tronco caído onde ela se sentou.

- Não deveria andar pela floresta sozinha. – tentei falar em um tom serio, mas acho que não consegui esconder toda a minha felicidade por estar com ela.

- Ora, porque não? – ela me desafiou.

- Porque nem sempre vampiros são as coisas mais perigosas que andam por aqui a noite. – um pouco de medo resolveria o problema. Seus olhos se arregalaram e assustada encostou seu corpo no meu – Calma, vou tirar você daqui.

Alisei seus cabelos tão cheirosos. Ela passou as mãos pelo meu pescoço e se segurou firmemente ao meu corpo, se encaixava perfeitamente.

Chegamos na casa da Bella. Ela desceu, estava suja de terra, os cabelos bagunçados, mas mesmo assim estava linda como nunca.

- Meu pai chegou. – ela olhou para casa e depois fitou meus olhos – Tenho que entrar agora, vai subir?

- Com certeza!

Eu não conseguia para de sorrir e ela parecia perder a respiração cada vez que me olhava sorrir torto. A verdade é que eu estava muito feliz, eu iria me declarar e isso estava me fazendo muito bem.

Bella entrou pela porta e eu pude ouvi-la conversar com o pai.

_- Filha, por onde andou? –_sua voz soou preocupada e eu pude entender realmente o que ele sentia, eu nunca mais seria o mesmo se perdesse minha Bella e acho que com ele não era diferente.

- _Eu fui...caminhar um pouco. Estava precisando relaxar! –_Eu sabia o quando Bella tinha dificuldade para mentir, mas ela não estava de todo errada. Realmente ela fez uma "ótima" caminhada essa noite.

- _Bella, nunca mais me dê um susto desses... – _a voz de Charlie pareceu mais perto da voz de Bella e eu supus que ele a abraçava – _Minha filha, você está suja de terra. Está com uma expressão tão cansada, porque não sobe para descansar?_

_- Vou subir e tomar um banho. E você tem que dormir também, pescar deve ser cansativa._

_- A sim, com certeza. Estava esperando você chegar!_

Não queria parecer um bisbilhoteiro, mas era impossível não ouvir, até porque para meus ouvidos sensíveis era como se eles gritassem.

Pulei a janela sem fazer barulho algum quando meus pés tocaram o chão. Bella foi tomar banho primeiro. Do lugar onde estava ouvia roncos estrondosos vindo do quarto vizinho. Eu esperava que esse roncado do pai da Bella significasse que ele tinha um sono pesado, facilitaria no que eu estava pensando em fazer essa noite.

A porta se abriu e Bella entrou só de toalha no quarto. Com certeza fazia isso para me torturar, entrar daquele jeito, como o corpo ainda úmido enrolado em uma fina toalha que mostrava mais do que escondia. Eu me ajeitei na cadeira e limpei a garganta.

- Ah Edward! – ela falou fingindo uma inocência no olhar – Pensei que... Ah, deixa pra lá, vou me trocar no banheiro.

- NÃO! – ela se virou assustada, como eu ia dizer que eu queria que ela ficasse só de toalha pra sempre e só pra mim, é claro – Não precisa... Quer dizer, eu tenho algo importante pra falar!

- Eu troco de roupa, vai ser rápido. – ela caminhou em direção a porta.

Eu me coloquei entre Bella e a porta. Ela levantou seu rosto assustada sem entender o motivo do meu ato.

- Eu realmente tenho algo importante pra falar. – minha voz era suplicante.

- Também tenho algo importante a dizer. Não pode esperar alguns segundos? – ela perguntou e depois suas bochechar coraram como se ela estivesse envergonhada de algo – Estou de toalha Edward, não percebeu?

Apenas sorri meu habitual sorriso torto e Bella suspirou fundo.

- Claro que percebi, está linda! – ela corou mais ainda e abaixou a cabeça.

Minha vontade era de beijá-la, mas será que trariam conseqüências ruins? "Ah, porque me preocupo com isso?" Puxei Bella pela cintura até que seu corpo estivesse totalmente colado ao meu. Com uma mão eu a segurava pelos quadris e com a outra eu levantei seu rosto para um beijo devastador, eu explorava cada canto da boca dela com minha língua, era tudo tão maravilhoso. "Como se fosse feito para mim!"

No inicio ela pareceu preocupada em soltar a toalha e deixá-la cair, mas como eu a imprensava firmemente, mas sem machucá-la claro, contra meu corpo a toalha permaneceu bem presa quando ela levou as mãos ao meu pescoço. Com as unhas ela trilhou um caminho da minha nuca ao meu cabelo. Foi impossível não sentir um calafrio.

Quando o beijo terminou, cedo demais tenho que acrescentar, deslizei meu nariz da sua bochecha até seu pescoço.

- Eu queria dizer... – Bella tinha os olhos fechados e um leve sorriso.

- Hum.

- Queria dizer que... –sussurrei em seu pescoço, mas as palavras certas não vinham a minha cabeça "O que eu quero dizer? Como dizer?"

Ela abriu seus olhos e suas bochechar não tinham como ficar mais coradas.

- Se você não consegue falar. Então falo eu! – minha Bella tomando a iniciativa era tão excitante. Ela se afastou de mim, pegou minha mão e levou até seu coração, tenho que admitir que aquilo me excitou ainda mais, minha mão rosava seus seios e ela pareceu não se importar com o fato. Senti seu coração bater violentamente no peito – Edward, o fato é que não consigo mais esconder e você parece não entender de outro modo a não ser falando diretamente. – "Me senti um limitado agora, o que eu não conseguia entender?" – Eu realmente não esperava ter que dizer diretamente, até porque não sei o que dizer. Acho que três palavras resumiram tudo que sinto, que penso e que quero.

Ela pareceu hesitar um momento, fitou o chão e depois, com toda coragem que pareceu reunir ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e alcançando meu ouvido ela sussurrou:

- Eu te amo!

Eu não pude evitar a onda de felicidade que me invadiu quando ouvi aquelas simples palavras, ou não tão simples assim. "Ela me ama, ela me ama, ela me ama?" eu repetia dentro de mim "Me ama?" então senti vergonha pela noite passada em seu quarto, o tempo inteiro ela esta tentando dizer que me amava e eu estava cego demais pra entender.

Em não mais que um segundo eu levei minha Bella até a cama e me deitei em cima dela, me apoiando com os braços na cama.

- Não mais do que eu amo você! – afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço dando leves beijos e mordidas. Ela segurou firme no meu cabelo e eu não pude evitar um sorriso, ela sempre pareceu simpatizar com meu bagunçado cabelo.

- Eu...te...amo...mais. – ela falou entre leves gemidos enquanto eu descia roçando meus lábios até seu colo.

- Impossível Bella. – tirei a toalha que parecia atrapalhar meu caminho e sussurrei antes de brincar com o seio dela – Sem discussões, nos dois sabemos que é verdade.

Ela gemeu mais alto e eu realmente torcia para que o pai dela não acordasse. Ia ser um pouco desconfortável.

Continuei 'brincando' com seu seio enquanto minha outra mão deslizava por sua barriga, sua pele era tão macia, cheirosa, alva... Ela arqueou as costas e eu voltei a beijá-la nos lábios, sua boca tão doce respondendo a cada toque meu. Minha mão chegou no meio de suas pernas, ela paralisou um pouco e eu esperei calmamente ela se acostumar com meu dedos massageando seu clitóris.

- Oh Edward... – ela gemeu e eu desci para beijá-la novamente no pescoço, não sei por que, mas pescoço me atraia, aquela curva perfeita, a pele morna... – Isso é tão bom!

Meus dedos não saíram do seu centro úmido até que a senti chegar ao clímax. Ela soltou um ultimo gemido ofegante e voltou a deitar completamente na cama. Sem chance dela descansar agora. Bella parecendo ler meus pensamentos enlaçou minha cintura com sua perna me puxando mais pra perto.

Eu me deitei totalmente sobre ela e Bella sentiu minha excitação sobre sua coxa.

- Você ainda esta vestido, amor! – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e ela me chamar de 'amor' me deixou bobo.

Eu não podia esperar que ela tirasse, eu fazia isso bem mais rápido. Tirei peça por peça o mais rápido que pude e Bella pareceu se assustar com a rapidez.

- Problema resolvido! – senti um calafrio quando senti os seios dela contra meu tórax.

Bella se mexia sensualmente em cima de mim eu via a hora ficar louco. Ela não desgrudava dos meus lábios enquanto roçava suas unhas pelo meu pescoço, tórax... Ainda bem que aquilo não deixaria marcas, quer dizer não em mim, não agüentaria Emmett fazendo insinuações.

Bella teria que me desculpar, eu simplesmente era impaciente com preliminares. Segurei-a pelos quadris, ela colocou os joelhos em cada lado do meu corpo e eu a penetrei. Senti o calor que vinha de dentro dela, comecei com movimentos lentos e minha amada parecia gemer cada vez mais alto. Puxei-a para um beijo 'engolindo' cada gemido que brotava em sua garganta. Gradualmente fui aumentando a velocidade.

Senti Bella chegar ao seu clímax pela segunda vez, logo depois eu cheguei ao meu.

Bella se deitou ofegante ao meu lado, ela estava suada e ainda mais sexy do que antes. Tinha como? Estava totalmente nua na minha frente e não parecia nem um pouco envergonhada com isso, alisei sua barriga e ela abriu seus olhos fixando-os nos meus. Sorriu para mim e eu senti meu coração dar um salto. Tinha como? Me perguntei pela segunda vez.

- Eu te amo! – falei totalmente tomado pela emoção do momento e me inclinei para beijá-la de novo.

**BPOV**

Meu Deus, agora eu tinha certeza que ele é perfeito. Seus músculos tão torneados, sua pele tão lisa rosando contra a minha. Não tinha como ser mais maravilhoso, ele era maravilhoso. Tudo era maravilhoso.

- Eu te amo! – ele falou com uma rouca e um sorriso torto que me deixava louca.

Nossos lábios se tocaram e ele foi tão carinhoso.

Senti suas mãos segurarem meus ombros, fechei meus olhos e senti ele me balançar devagar.

- Bella? – não era a voz de Edward que me chamava... era uma voz feminina. – Bella? – a voz chamou novamente, eu conhecia essa voz, de quem era?

Tudo ficou escuro e Edward não estava mais lá.

- Edward? – chamei para a escuridão – Edward...

- Bella? – uma voz feminina chamou – Bella acorda!

"Acorda, mas eu não estou dormindo!" Senti minhas pupilas pesares e pisquei várias vezes, estava tudo embaçado.

- Acorda! – a pessoas a minha frente repetiu.

Pouco a pouco o embaçado passou e eu pude ver melhor as coisas ao meu redor. "MEU DEUS!" Eu estava no museu... Eu não consegui entender, como eu poderia estar ali se eu estava com o Edward, no meu quarto?

- Quem é Edward? – uma voz perguntou. Era Alice.

Me sentei no sofá e Alice sentou ao meu lado.

- O que? – esfreguei meus olhos – O que tá acontecendo, Alice?

Eu senti um desespero, eu não entendia nada. "Cadê o Edward?" eu repetia mentalmente.

- Você chegou aqui no museu com sono lembra? Ficou andando feito uma zumbi e depois eu te encontrei aqui dormindo. – Alice sorriu – Você tirou um bom cochilo, aposto que matou o sono!

- COCHILO? – "Será verdade? Tudo não tinha passado de um sonho?" senti meus olhos queimarem e não demorou para que lágrimas descessem livres pela minha bochecha.

Alice pareceu ficar desesperada.

- Bella? Porque você está chorando?

- Por que foi só um sonho! – eu repetia pra mim mesmo – Foi só um sonho!

Alice me abraçou forte e perguntou:

- Foi tão bom assim?

- Foi o melhor sonho que já tive!

Eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas. Meu Edward não existia, era só fruto da minha imaginação. "Por isso era tão perfeito!"

- Vem Bella, vamos voltar pra escola em cinco minutos. – Alice falou me puxando pelo braço.

- Vá na frente. – falei limpando as lágrimas do rosto e Alice saiu.

Me levantei e devagar andei pelo corredor do museu. Agora eu consegui me lembrar, eu tinha passado a noite estudando matemática para a prova, o professor de história tinha planejado uma aula de campo e eu acabei dormindo no safá do museu. Foi tudo tão real. De repente a verdade veio a minha mente como um relâmpago: eu estava vivendo um sonho!

Eu passei olhando para todas as salas, até que uma salinha escura me lembrou a sala que eu tinha sonhado. Entrei sem pensar duas vezes. Ela era comprida e totalmente escura, esbarrei em algo a minha frente. Me abaixei tateando o chão até que senti algo de ferro, puxei e senti uma 'porta' de madeira se abrir. Meu corpo inteiro congelou. Será possível?

Desci as escadas devagar, liguei meu celular e quase desmaiei quando vi o vidro que revestia a parede. "Como no meu sonho." Passei a mão pelo vidro procurando uma fenda no vidro para poder cortar meu dedo. Edward precisava sentir meu sangue para acordar, quer dizer se ele realmente estivesse ali. Eu já estava cansada de procurar quando senti meu dedo arder e uma gota vermelha pingar no chão. Esfreguei o sangue na fenda.

**EPOV**

"BELLA?" Eu não conseguia me mexer, mas esse cheiro era inconfundível "MINHA BELLA!"

Eu sabia que se esticasse minhas mão o vidro a minha frente romperia. Mas não tinha outra maneira de sair daquela prisão. Senti o vidro estilhaçado ao meu redor e o cheiro de Bella ficar mais forte.

Segurei-a pela cintura.

- Edward? – ela perguntou hesitante, meu tórax tocava suas costas. Afundei meu rosto no cabelo dela.

- Sou eu Bella... – ela suspirou aliviada e eu levei-a para os fundos do museu, exatamente como no sonho – Seu Edward! - completei.

Era a mesma, a mesma dos meus sonhos. Na verdade eu sempre soube que ela viria até mim. Eu tenho um poder diferente e que eu nunca soube pra quê servia, mas agora, naquele exato momento eu entendi, ele me levou até Bella.

Eu posso entrar nos sonhos das pessoas e vivenciá-los como se fossem reais, é claro que nunca tinha sido TÃO real como foi com Bella, com certeza ela tinha algum poder, só não sabia ainda.

- Eu tive um sonho tão estranho... – Bella começou confusa, com certeza se perguntava se o que estava acontecendo era mesmo real.

- Sim eu também! – alisei seu rosto e ela abriu um sorriso lindo.

- Sonhamos a mesma coisa? – ela perguntou incrédula.

- Sim. – respondi admirando seus lindos olhos chocolate.

- Não é possível!

- Ora se vampiros existem, porque não duas pessoas compartilharem do mesmo sonho? – "Ah, sim Bella. Você tem que acreditar, porque não restam dúvidas. Não tem outra resposta."

- Eu te amo. – ela falou baixinho, na verdade soou mais como uma pergunta.

- Eu sei! – sorri pra minha Bella que perdeu o fôlego, exatamente como no sonho – Eu também te amo.

Me aproximei dela e colei seus lábios nos meus. Ela me abraçou forte juntando ainda mais nossos corpos.

"Sinto muito Bella" pensei comigo "Mas você nunca mais sai de perto de mim!"

~~/~~

**ENTÃO? O QUE ACHARAM? **

**Tenho certeza que nenhuma de vocês esperava por um fim desses. Na verdade eu precisava de um fim mais chocante do que uma simples reconciliação dos dois.**

**Quero reviews de você... de todos que lêem!**

**Só lembrando que vou postar um epílogo antes de finalizar por completo a fanfic, bateu uma tristeza agora. Foi realmente muito bom poder escrever e ver os comentários positivos de todas vocês [das que mandaram reviews neah] sobre a fic!**

**Um beijo no coração de todas!**

**Sim, um beijo mais que especial para: Janaiina, Gi-Pattz, Agome chan, gby00, Lih e Aliscirp. Amo todas você, queridas!**

**Abraço a todas que lêem e até o próximo capitulo! ;*****


	11. Epílogo

**Desculpa, desculpa, desculpaa pela demora.**

**Eu vinha pensando em entregar o epílogo para uma das minhas leitoras que quisesse fazer, achei que seria legal essa interação, mas na correria acabei esquecendo de avisar. Well, fica para uma próxima fic então.**

**ps.: Os personagens são da Tia Meyer.**

**Vamos a história então ;****

**Divirtam-se!**

**EPÍLOGO**

**BPOV**

Eu juro que quando encontrar Edward de novo, quer dizer, hoje à noite eu mato ele. Desde que eu insisti para avançar com nosso relacionamento, ou seja, perder minha linda virgindade, que ele surtou dizendo que acha muito cedo e desde então entra nos meus sonhos para poder fazer "aquilo" com mais segurança.

Meu Deus, será que ele entendo o quanto isso é frustrante... Depois que eu acordo, percebo que nada não passou de um sonho. Eu até achei fofo da primeira vez, mas isso acabou virando um hábito. Eu com certeza vou ter uma conversinha séria com ele.

**EPOV**

É incrível a capacidade das mulheres de mudar quando conseguem um namorado. Bella era uma garota extremamente tímida e depois que começamos a namorar ela não para de insinuar, da maneira mais excitante possível para mim, que quer ir aos "finalmentes".

Na verdade eu tenho a maior vontade de fazer o que a Bella quiser. Mas com ela vai ser totalmente diferente do que fazer com qualquer outra, porque eu a amo, e eu tenho medo que saia algo errado. A única maneira que encontrei para acalmar Bella foi "saciá-la" nos sonhos, mas ela fica totalmente enraivecida com isso, o que a torna mais irresistível.

Só agora eu percebi o quando soou estranho [gay como diria Emmett]. Por isso, durante o dia, eu cheguei à conclusão que HOJE é o dia. E claro depois do Emmett ficar repetidas vezes me chamando de gay por fugir dela.

Cheguei à casa de Bella e respirei fundo... Pulei a janela e a encontrei sentada na minha cadeira habitual, com uma cara carrancuda.

- Oi, amor! – testei pra ver se tava tudo bem. Ela se levantou e continuou com a mesma cara de raiva. Me inclinei para beijá-la e ela desviou. É não estava nada bem.

- Edward, precisamos ter uma conversa séria! – ela manteve o seu tom sério e a única coisa que eu pensava era o quanto ela estava linda e o quanto eu queria fazer com ela o que eu fiz no sonho da noite passada.

- Fala, amor! – sorri torto mostrando meus caninos e ela pareceu pender um suspiro.

- Okay, - ela respirou fundo - eu não sei como começar... er...

- Então não começa! – agarrei-a pela cintura e rocei meu nariz no seu pescoço, em troca recebi um gemido da minha amada.

- Edward... – ela gemeu de novo – Espera eu...

Seja lá o que ela queria falar comigo eu apenas não ia deixá-la continuar. Provavelmente não era boa coisa e se tivesse haver com "aquilo", então eu já estava respondendo as suas insistências.

Não queria parecer impaciente, mas como ela parecia não gostar do meu cavalheirismo em manter sua "dignidade", eu não conseguia mais esperar em dar a Bella o que ela tanto queria.

- Edward sério... – ela fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça para o lado enquanto eu dava leves mordidas eu seu pescoço – Eu preciso... falar...

Ela ainda continuava nessa insistência. Puxei-a pelos quadris enquanto caminha em direção a cama e deitava sobre ela. E antes que ela protestasse mais eu a beijei, calando qualquer coisa que ela pudesse dizer. Bella respondeu prontamente ao meu beijo, se movimentando letamente comigo.

Ela fechou suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando completamente para ela.

- Desistiu Edward...? – ela disse ofegante enquanto eu descia pelo seu pescoço, colo...

- Apenas cedi aos seus pedidos – sorri – Afinal, você parece tão desesperada pra isso!

Levantei meus olhos para ver seu rosto irritado, só Deus sabia o quando ela era linda irritada. Ela apenas levantou um canto da boca e me empurrou para ficar em cima de mim.

- Já que os pedidos foram meus – ela sorriu enquanto desabotoava minha camisa e jogava em um canto da sala – Nada mais justo do que eu tomar o controlo da situação.

Senti suas mãos tremerem em evidente nervosismo quando ela roçou suas unhas ao longo do meu tórax, seus lábios grudados em meu pescoço soltando leves gemido. Assim Bella ia me levar à loucura, ou bem perto!

Corri as mãos ao longo do seu corpo quando a senti abrir minha calça. Até que eu ajudaria, mas era muito mais excitante vê-la tirar sozinha. Por fim, ajudei, sou impaciente com preliminares.

Abafei um gemido quando Bella tocou no meu "brinquedinho". Seus movimento eram primeiramente calmo, mas ela foi aumentando o ritmo das suas mão rapidamente. Afundei minha cabeça em seu pescoço.

- Vamos, Ed... – ela falou provocante – Vai me dizer que não gosta!

- Não p-posso fazer tal afirmação – me esforcei para falar sem gemer – Seria mentira.

Ela sorriu e focou seus olhos nos meu antes que eu me derretesse em suas mãos.

Voltei a ficar em cima dela e beijei-a repetidas vezes. Mas minha Bella ainda estava vestida e isso não podia esperar. Interrompi nosso beijo, com o protesto da parte dela que me olhou expressivamente, não demorou muito para que eu tirasse completamente o que impedia uma melhor visão dela. Bella voltou a requisitar meus lábios e eu não pude evitar percorrer minha mão pelo seu corpo, agora totalmente sem barreiras. E ela se arrepiava a cada toque meu.

Parei em sua parte intima e estimulei-a até sentir Bella arquear.

- Own Eddie...

Penetrei-a delicadamente e nos movemos juntos. Ela era como um complemento do meu corpo. Não demorou muito para que chegássemos ao nosso clímax juntos. Beijei sua testa e sorri para ,devia ter cedido antes. Era completamente diferente do que fazer em sonho.

- Sabe que eu te amo. – falei alisando seus cabelos.

Bella encostou a cabeça no meu peito e eu puxei o lençol para cobri - lá.

- Por favor, diga que não é mais um sonho... – ela falou com os olhos fechados, se aconchegando mais a mim, evidentemente cansada.

- E se for? – continuei a acariciar seus cabelos tão macios.

- Vou matar você quando acordar pela manhã!

- Então sinto informar... – ela me encarou ansiosa – que foi tudo muito real!

- Sério? – ela pulou em cima do meu colo, acertando um lugar muito sensível do meu corpo, se inclinou para me beijar incontáveis vezes.

- Sim... – falei sorrindo - Agora você precisa dormir!

Ela se levantou, foi até o guarda-roupa, escolheu um pijama e foi o tempo que eu levei para me vestir novamente. Bella se deitou junto comigo, tomei o cuidado para não tocá-la com minha pele fria, podia ser desconfortável para ela.

Antes de dormir Bella perguntou:

- Vai me fazer sonhar com você hoje?

- Sempre que você quiser. – respondi feliz com sua pergunta.

- Então saiba que eu sempre vou querer! – ela sorriu e sua respiração ficou mais calma.

Ela dormia e eu compartilhava do mesmo sonho que ela. Não tinha como ser melhor!

~~/~~

**Amadas, então essa capítulo é como um adeus...**

**Eu realmente espero que tenham gostado/se divertido... E não se esqueçam de comentar nesse capítulo. REVIEWS!**

**Eu queria agradecer a todos que leram, aos que colocaram nos favorites e as que comentaram! Amo todas vocês ;****

**Um beijo especial as que comentaram no capítulo passado: Aliscirp; Gi-Pattz; gby00; Agome chan; criss Angel e Janaiina. Amei o review de vocês ;**

**Bom, então é isso, beijão a todas e até uma próxima vez!**

**;]**


End file.
